te puedo ofrecer mi amor
by crazyp
Summary: Rima esta comprometida con Kaname, el principe purasangre, pero el primo de este llega para enseñarle que es el amor... ¿sera capaz de abandonar en el altar a alguien tan importante por Shiki?
1. compromiso

Capitulo 1.-

La joven no podía sonreír, no era capaz de tal nivel de cinismo. Después de todo su compromiso solo era un trámite más en su vida. Fingir que le agradaba su prometido tampoco era tarea fácil, aun cuando este fuera uno de los vampiros más importantes de la sociedad… dentro de poco ya no sería más Rima Tohya, sería Rima Kuran (de solo repetirlo le daban escalofríos). Pero ya poco podía hacer, su compromiso acababa de ser anunciado y era cosa de tiempo para que se llevara a cabo.

-no pareces feliz- murmuro Ruka sentándose junto a ella. La joven hizo una mueca en señal de aburrimiento, evadiendo el comentario de la muchacha- podrías al menos fingir un poco ¿no crees?

-¿tengo motivos para hacerlo?-respondió Rima mirando con frialdad a su ahora prometido. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que él tampoco sentía nada por ella y que nunca lo haría.

-no deberías ser tu quien llevara ese anillo-volvió a murmurar Ruka, mirando de reojo el anillo de diamantes que la joven tenía puesto. Era de conocimiento general que era Ruka quien amaba a Kaname, y que ella debió de haber sido la escogida para ser su mujer, pero el joven no quería hacerla sufrir con su indiferencia, sabía que si se casaba con ella sin quererla aunque fuera un poco la haría infeliz por el resto de su vida. Por eso escogió a Rima, ella no parecía preocuparse por el amor, solo sabía que debía hacer lo correcto y lo que más le conviniera a ella y a su familia.

-chicas hay que celebrar- grito Aidou acercándose a ellas. Las jóvenes le lanzaron una mirada fría y asesina que lo dejo helado por unos instantes-lo… lo digo… pues… por… por tu compromiso Rima

-no digas una palabra más- dijeron ellas casi a coro. La amenaza hizo efecto y el joven vampiro se alejo rápidamente, sin dejar de sentir algo de miedo "_que chicas tan raras" _pensó mientras avanzaba dando pasos largos y rápidos.

Los minutos siguieron pasando sin ninguna novedad. Rima seguía sentada en la mesa junto a Ruka, quien no le dirigía la palabra ni siquiera para preguntarle la hora, lo que realmente poco le importaba, ellas nunca habían sido amigas intimas y nunca lo serian. Un joven rubio y de lindos ojos verdes las saludo alegremente, algo típico de él.

-¡Rima!, ¡Ruka! ¿Qué hacen aquí sentadas?

-vemos como los demás son felices-contesto Rima con un tono frio y cortante que no intimido al joven.

-¡no digas eso Rima! Ya verás que ser la mujer de Kaname no es tan terrible como parece-la animo él haciéndole gestos a alguien- ya que están aquí quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Un muchacho de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello color vino se acerco a ellos con una cara de desinterés y aburrimiento que le era imposible disimular. Al verlo Ruka hizo una mueca y Rima solo volvió la mirada en señal de "no me interesa", algo que al joven poco le importo. Ichijo no dejaba de sonreír, como si eso alegrara a alguien además de él.

-chicas, les presento a Senri Shiki, el primo de Kaname y… Yuki-el último nombre apenas lo susurro, ya que desde que la joven hermana y prometida de Kaname había huido con un vampiro nivel E llamado Zero estaba prohibido decir su nombre- Shiki se quedará en la academia desde ahora… traten de llevarse bien ¿sí?

-¿insinúas que no sabemos cómo comportarnos?- esta vez las palabras de Rima tenían un ligero tono de ultratumba que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y que por primera vez puso nervioso a Ichijo

-ehh… Shiki, ellas son Ruka y Rima, Rima es la prometida de Kaname

-debo admitir que mi primo tiene buen gusto- se escucho murmurar al joven. Rima se sonrojo de inmediato, lo cual no era nada normal en ella, aunque por suerte nadie lo notó-supongo que a Kaname-Sama no le molestará que saque a bailar a su prometida

-no creo que le interese nada que tenga que ver conmigo- le respondió Rima tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía.

Salieron a bailar son una gran frialdad. El joven al parecer sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con una mujer. La tomo ligeramente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí con sumo disimulo para que nadie tuviera motivos para hablar. La guio durante todo el baile, sin dejar de observarla detenidamente, lo que sin duda la intimido un poco. Lo que Shiki le provocaba era algo nuevo para ella, nunca se había sentido asi con ningún hombre. Tenía que aceptar que el joven era muy atractivo e interesante, con esa personalidad tan intrigante, fría y distante.

Una vez que le baile término los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban en un principio, cada uno sumido en su propia indiferencia.

-bien, quiero hacer un brindis por mi hermosa prometida- dijo Kaname alzando su copa, algo que los demás imitaron- Rima Tohya… espero que nuestro compromiso se lleve a cabo muy pronto

-Kaname-Sama, le aseguro que los más felices con este compromiso somos nosotros- dijo el padre de Rima, aprovechando la ocasión para hablar- que haya escogido a nuestra hija para ser su prometida es un verdadero honor, esperamos que este a su altura

-claro que lo está, sepan ustedes que tienen una hija digna de cualquier vampiro, admirada y deseada por muchos, no tengan duda de ello, asi cómo también envidiada por otros, no cualquiera puede tener tal nivel de perfección

-no cualquiera puede ser tan valiente como para pronunciar tales palabras sin sentirlas-pensó Rima en voz alta, aunque solo Shiki alcanzó a oírla.

Cuando la fiesta se dio oficialmente por terminada la primera en irse fue Rima. Se sentía algo cansada y dentro de poco el sol comenzaría a alumbrar, señal de que debía dormirse. Salió del salón en silencio, tratando de pasar inadvertida, y camino por los pasillos de aquella inmensa mansión que les servía de alojamiento cuando estaban en la academia. La luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas, dándole un toque algo lúgubre a todo el lugar que le puso los pelos de punta a la joven. Ella no era para nada miedosa, pero debía admitir que aquellos pasillos no eran mucho de su agrado, y era un verdadero alivio ver al fin aquella puerta blanca que le indicaba que ya había llegado a su destino.

-¿es idea mía o aquel compromiso solo es por interés?- le pregunto de pronto una voz cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Rima estuvo a punto de dar un grito al sentir que le hablaban por la espalda así, tan de repente, pero una mano le cubrió la boca, volteándola para poder mirarla a la cara. La joven hizo una mueca al reconocer a Shiki -no grites

-no asustes- lo regaño ella con algo de frialdad abriendo al fin la puerta

-¿no respondes?

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera te conozco ¬¬

-neee…- murmuro Shiki con un ligero tono de conformismo, sacando una caja de su bolsillo- ¿quieres un pocky?- Rima lo miro confundida, no creía que hubiese otro vampiro al que le gustaran los pockys además de ella-si no quieres no importa

-¡espera!- dijo Rima sacando uno de la caja que el joven le ofrecía- gracias

El joven se quedo observando como aquella hermosa vampira cerraba la puerta luego de llevarse a la boca aquel pocky que él le había obsequiado. Realmente era una de las jóvenes más bellas que había conocido, que ganas de probar un poco de aquellos labios color rosa que sostenían con firmeza el pocky, tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa, ¿aquella joven le había sonreído?, estaba seguro que sí, aunque bien pudo haber sido una simple ilusión provocada por el deseo que tenia de verla sonreír. Luego de unos minutos decidió dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la habitación que Ichijo le había enseñado apenas llegó, encontrándoselo ya instalado y listo para dormir.

-¡Shiki!, ¿en donde andabas?-pregunto el rubio acomodándose en su cama. Shiki se encogió de brazos, comenzando a quitarse aquella incómoda camisa.

-por ahí… -contestó luego de un rato –quería conocer las habitaciones de los demás

-ya veo, y… ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?

-neee, nada del otro mundo- el joven respondía con cierta indiferencia cada pregunta que Ichijo le hacía. Realmente solo quería dormir y quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquellos seductores labios que sujetaban el pocky. – ehh Ichijo, ¿Por qué Rima es tan fría?

-no lo sé, supongo que aun no encuentra con quien ser ella realmente, ahora creo que deberías dormir

-si…

Tal vez la persona que Rima esperaba no era Kaname, realmente era imposible que fuera él, pero ¿podría tal vez dejar a alguien tan importante en la sociedad como lo era Kaname Kuran plantado por seguir a aquella persona que lleva esperando toda su vida?


	2. compostura

La noche siguiente a la del compromiso parecía muy normal. Rima se encontraba observando atentamente por la ventana como esa enorme luna iluminaba el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la academia, dejando todo de un bello tono plateado. En el salón de clases uno de los tantos profesores hablaba y hablaba sin parar, provocándole un inmenso aburrimiento que no quería disimular. Pero no era la única, realmente nadie de los que habían en el salón estaba poniendo atención, algunos como Aidou solo se dedicaban a parlotear, mientras que otros solo pensaban en sus propios problemas. Ella por ejemplo no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería su vida cuando se volviera una Kuran, aunque había otra cosa que la distraía, y esa distracción estaba sentada justo frente a ella, una distracción de ojos azules y cabello color vino.

-Rima –repitió el profesor al notar que la joven no lo había escuchado- ¡Rima!

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella algo exaltada

-¿Podrías por favor poner atención?

-no… -contesto ella con la mayor indiferencia posible.

-entonces te pido que abandones el salón

-¡perfecto! –Rima se colocó de pie y avanzo hasta la puerta con un dejo de indiferencia y frialdad característico de ella. –Y sus clases aburren a cualquiera –dijo finalmente la joven vampira dando un portazo que hizo saltar a casi todos.

Se quedo el resto de la noche sentada bajo un árbol justo enfrente del salón, como tratando de burlarse de aquel tarado que tenía por profesor. No le molestaba que la echaran de la clase, lo que le indignaba era que solo la hubiese regañado a ella, lo cual le parecía más una humillación. Pero ya no le daría tanta importancia, después de todo, las clases le parecían una verdadera lata, ella prefería estar fuera, sentir como la suave brisa le revolvía el cabello y como la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro pálido. Eso era algo verdaderamente agradable que la hacía olvidarse de todo y estar por un momento en completa paz con ella misma.

-oye… -murmuro de pronto Shiki, que acababa de llegar

-¿Qué?

-¿quieres uno? –otra vez era un pocky lo que calmaba la fría expresión de la joven. –que linda luna

-si…

Pudieron haber seguido hablando si lo hubiesen querido, pero el silencio era la mejor forma de comunicarse que encontraron. No podían decir exactamente cuántas horas estuvieron sentados bajo aquel árbol, pero si fueron las suficientes como para que los demás comenzaran a notar su ausencia.

-ufff! –suspiro Ichijo apareciendo de pronto con su característica sonrisa. Parecía cansad, como si llevara largo rato buscándolos, lo cual era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que estaban justo frente al salón de clases –estoy muerto

-¿muerto? –preguntaron los jóvenes a coro, haciéndolo reír aun mas.

-no literalmente… -aclaro el rubio con cara de "_es lógico que bromeo" _ -Rima, Kaname quiere verte, dice que es urgente, te está esperando en su cuarto

-¿en su cuarto? -¿Por qué quería verla en su cuarto?, ¿acaso no tenía la oficina del director? La joven vampira dio un largo suspiro y se colocó de pie de muy mala gana –pues tendré que ir, ¿no?

-¿quieres que te acompañe? –Rima se volvió hacia Shiki, quien la miraba con cierta indiferencia, que por alguna razón le daba un cierto aire de misterio que a ella le encantaba, no podía negarlo.

-no es necesario –dijo dando un par de pasos. Se detuvo un momento y volvió a mirarlo –aunque gracias por ofrecerte –murmuro dándole una pequeña sonrisa que tomo por sorpresa a los 2 jóvenes, mayormente a Ichijo, quien casi nunca la veía sonreír, y mucho menos a un extraño.

-que linda es cuando sonríe –dijo Shiki cuando la joven estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo. Ichijo lo observo en silencio, con cara de preocupación -¿Qué?

-nada… -un largo suspiro siguió luego de esa palabra, ¿Qué ocurría con Rima?, definitivamente el compromiso la estaba volviendo loca, esa era la única explicación para su comportamiento con Shiki… pero aun asi –Shiki, no olvides que es la prometida de tu primo.

Shiki abrió los ojos de golpe. No entendía por qué Ichijo le decía eso, él sabía muy bien quien era Rima y en qué situación se encontraba, pero eso no le impedía tener amigos, porque solo para eso la buscaba, solo podía conseguir una linda amistad con ella.

Mientras tanto, Rima camino por los sombríos pasillos de la academia sosteniendo con firmeza el último pocky que Shiki le había regalado. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kaname se quedo petrificada, mirando con atención la perilla, sabía que debía entrar, que su prometido la estaba esperando, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo apenas puso su mano sobre ella. Dudo un minuto y empujo con suavidad, sin hacer ruido. Kaname se encontraba mirando por la ventana, por lo que ella solo podía ver su cabello castaño y la mano que tenía apoyada en un antiguo mueble de pesada madera.

-tardaste en entrar –le dijo con algo de indiferencia. Rima no respondió nada, solo bajo la mirada en señal de disculpas, jugando con sus dedos –Rima, eres mi prometida

-no me digas… -murmuro ella con un tono burlón, esbozando una cruel sonrisa

-y debes empezar a comportarte como tal, ya no eres una simple noble, eres la prometida de Kaname Kuran, y por lo mismo debes mantener la compostura frente a los demás -más que una conversación, parecía un regaño. ¿Él la estaba criticando a ella? Realmente no lo podía creer, parecía una verdadera estupidez.

-¿ya me puedo ir? –pregunto Rima con frialdad, haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento y desesperación, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Kaname hizo un gesto de aprobación y siguió mirando por la ventana, como olvidando la presencia de la joven, lo cual la hizo sentirse como una basura, no por el hecho de que él lo ignorara, sino porque sentía que nadie la miraba como una mujer, que no era capaz de despertar el deseo ni el amor de nadie. Salió mirando fijamente el piso, avanzando lentamente –no valgo nada, realmente debo ser una mujer horrenda.

-¿lo dices enserio? –la voz le resulto familiar. Se detuvo en seco, volteándose rápidamente para poder mirar fijamente a Shiki -¿eso es lo que mi primo te hace sentir?

-tu… -trato de decir Rima, pero Shiki no le permitió hablar

-pues estas muy equivocada… eres hermosa, más que cualquier vampira o humana

Rima se sonrojo, haciéndolo reír. Realmente parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, cabello color naranjo claro, ojos color cielo, labios perlados y piel pálida, con un cuerpo armonioso de perfectas proporciones, dignos de una vampira tan bella. Sin saber porque, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta su cuarto, donde cerró con seguro para que nadie lo molestara. Por alguna razón necesitaba mucho estar a solas con ella.

-ehh, Shiki, ¿podrías abrir? –pregunto Rima con algo de nerviosismo. El joven vampiro la observo en silencio, con una mirada pérdida en sus propios pensamientos –Shiki, si Kaname me encuentra encerrada contigo…

-¿le temes?, me sorprende que vayas a convertirte en la mujer de alguien a quien le temes

-yo no le temo, solo quiero evitarme un problema, no estoy de ánimo para eso

-dime Rima, ¿Qué harías si yo te besara? –Rima abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida por la pregunta. Sin decir más Shiki se acerco a ella y la beso, en un principio con algo de miedo, pero luego profundizo el beso, aferrándose a ella con una pasión desenfrenada. Rima dudo un minuto antes de corresponder aquel beso, pero el deseo le gano. Rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y junto su cuerpo con el de él, acariciándole el cabello color vino con ternura. Finalmente se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, para desgracia de los dos.

-esto está mal… yo estoy comprometida con tu primo, no puedo jugar a esto contigo, ni siquiera te conozco

-¿crees que esto para mí es un juego? –Shiki sonó muy serio, aprisionándola contra la pared con su cuerpo. Un fuerte calor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al sentirlo tan cerca –siento que me bastó estar apenas 2 noches contigo para sentir que te quiero Rima Toya, aun cuando eres la prometida de mi primo Kaname Kuran.


	3. podemos ser amigos

Capitulo 3.-

"_Siento que me bastó estar apenas 2 noches contigo para sentir que te quiero Rima Tohya, aun cuando eres la prometida de mi primo Kaname Kuran"._

Rima repitió mentalmente esa frase un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a los ojos a Shiki, quien no cambiaba su fría expresión.

-déjame salir –dijo finalmente con brusquedad, tratando de olvidar esa frase. No estaba bien andar jugando con fuego, solo Akatsuki sabía hacer eso sin quemarse. –Shiki, ¿podrías abrir o prefieres que destruya la puerta? –comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que sentía como las chispas brotaban de sus manos. Shiki le quito el seguro y la dejo salir sin pronunciar una palabra.

-no creas que lo que dije era mentira Rima

-Shiki, no vale la pena arriesgarse por una simple atracción, ahora si me disculpas creo que ya es hora de que me vaya adormir.

Fue la mejor excusa que encontró para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero aun así no era muy buena mintiendo. Corrió por los sombríos pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde cerró dando un fuerte portazo, sin percatarse de que Ruka estaba allí. Opto por evitarse una discusión y se encerró en el baño, ignorando la confusa mirada que la joven le dio apenas entró a la habitación. "debe pensar que me volví loca", pensó mientras se mojaba la cara con agua fría. Dio un largo suspiro y se decidió a salir, descubriendo que Ruka ya se había acostado.

-¡qué alivio! –exclamo la joven vampira creyendo que su compañera dormía.

-Rima, ¿qué te paso que entraste asi? –oyó que le preguntó Ruka, quien no se quitaba la tapa de la cara, pero podría adivinar la expresión de maldad que tenía en ese momento. Ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que le costaba mentir a su compañera, y se aprovechaba de ello para interrogarla

-¿ehh? Na… nada ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo para entrar así? –pero, ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo? Respiro hondo y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

-de veras que no sabes mentir –murmuro la joven de cabello marrón levantándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos -¿no estarás planeando algo en contra de Kaname-Sama?

-¿ehh? –volvió a preguntar Rima algo confundida –no, claro que no, creo que deberías dormir

-mas te vale… -escuchó decir a Ruka en lo que se volvía a acomodar.

Rima suspiro aliviada, comenzando a desvestirse poco a poco. Se coloco su pijama de seda color turquesa y se cepillo el cabello, acostándose con algo de pereza. Ese día no logro dormir muy bien, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía la imagen de Shiki besándola. Al parecer logró dormir un par de hora, ya que cuando abrió los ojos la fuerte luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas que habían quedado entreabiertas.

Dudo unos minutos y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Ruka dormía profundamente, tapándose hasta los ojos. Se coloco una bata algo corta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Si no podía dormir por lo menos podría pasear por la mansión, ya que por mucho tiempo que llevara ahí nunca la había conocido por completo. Salió en completo silencio, observando cómo niña cada detalle que la oscuridad de la noche le había impedido ver antes. Se acerco cautelosamente a una de las ventanas desde donde se podían ver claramente a las estudiantes de la clase diurna con sus característicos trajes color negro, quienes compartían alegre y calmadamente, lo cual era raro sabiendo lo psicópatas que se volvían cuando era hora de que se abriera el portón para dar ingreso a la clase nocturna. Al parecer ellas también notaron su presencia, ya que comenzaron a mirar hacia la ventana desde la que Rima observaba. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a salir, por lo que corrió hasta su cuarto y se colocó su uniforme. Tomo una sombrilla para protegerse de la luz del sol y camino hacia el temido portón, pidiendo que le abrieran las puertas. El guardia la miro desconfiado, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de la joven.

-gracias –murmuró Rima, notando que la mayoría de la clase diurna volteó a verla.

-¿no está prohibido abandonar las habitaciones durante el día? –Rima maldijo entre dientes, girando un poco para poder mirar a Shiki

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto con ternura, haciéndolo sonrojar. Las chicas de la clase diurna comenzaron a impacientarse al notar la presencia de aquel joven tan apuesto que conversaba con la joven siempre fría –escucha Shiki, quiero estar tranquila, y esas jóvenes que nos miran no me lo van a permitir si tú estás conmigo, asi que lo mejor será que entres.

-si tú entras, yo lo hago, si no lo haces, ni modo, caminaré contigo bajo la sombrilla que traes porque a mí también me molesta mucho el sol –las palabras de Shiki sonaron casi como una amenaza.

-haz lo que quieras –murmuró la joven vampira dándole nuevamente la espalda.

-¡espera! –exclamo Shiki sujetándole una mano. Rima lo miro con cierta indiferencia, lo cual sin saber porque le produjo una sonrisa al joven –sé muy bien en qué situación te encuentras Rima Tohya, pero déjame al menos ser tu amigo –le acarició tiernamente el rostro con la mano que tenía libre, haciéndola sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-yo… yo –comenzó a decir Rima, con algo de timidez –yo creo que lo mejor sería que corrieras Shiki

El joven la miro confundido. De pronto las alumnas de la clase diurna comenzaron a perseguirlo, provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que desordeno el cabello de Rima. Dio un calmado suspiró y siguió con su paseo, haciendo girar insistentemente la sombrilla que llevaba como un juego de nunca acabar.

-ehh… disculpa, tu eres rima Tohya ¿cierto? –pregunto de pronto un joven de la clase diurna, haciéndola detenerse. Rima quiso responder con su frialdad característica, pero se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Shiki corriendo y una sonrisa salió de sus labios

-sí, soy yo –respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-eres más linda cuando sonríes, ¿lo sabías?

-gracias… -era la primera vez que alguien de la clase diurna se atrevía a hablarle, y más para decirle algo bonito. Se sentía raro.

-¡Rima! –grito de pronto un rubio de lindos ojos celestes que vestía el uniforme de la clase nocturna. Junto a él iban Akatsuki, como siempre, e Ichijo, quien le hacía gestos con las manos para que se acercara. En cosa de segundos Shiki se reunió con ellos, dejando atrás a las molestas alumnas de la clase diurna. –Sabes que no debes salir en este horario –le dijo Aidou dando un enorme bostezo.

-es cierto Rima, está prohibido –siguió diciendo Ichijo con una sonrisa.

-entonces… ¿cómo ustedes salieron también? ¬¬ -Shiki la ignoró, sacando de su bolsillo una caja de pockys y ofreciéndole uno, el cual ella acepto con gusto

-nos envío Kaname-Sama para llevarte de vuelta a los dormitorios –explico Akatsuki con voz de aburrido. Rima nuevamente comenzó a jugar con su sombrilla, caminando delante de ellos con una extraña sonrisa. A pesar de que convivió muy pocos minutos con la clase diurna, la imagen de Shiki perdiendo su clásica compostura y la frase que aquel chico de la clase diurna le había dicho le habían bastado para lograr hacerla sentir feliz, por lo menos hasta que estuviera recibiendo nuevamente un reto por parte de su prometido.

-oye Shiki… ¿y tu porque estabas también afuera? –la pregunta de Aidou se escuchó mas como una acusación, ante lo que Shiki solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -¿estaban juntos?

-si… -contestó Rima volteándose para poder mirar al curioso rubio a los ojos. –solo quería estar unos minutos con mi amigo, ¿o no puedo?

-cla… claro que puedes Rima –tartamudeo el joven al notar la mirada asesina que la vampira le dirigía –solo se me hace raro que en solo 2 días ya lo consideres un amigo

-¿cómo ustedes lo tratan como amigo?

-la diferencia es que ya los conocía –le explico Shiki con indiferencia –solíamos pasar horas juntos cuando éramos niños, solo tú eras una desconocida para mí… amiga Rima.

-ya veo… bueno, mejor me apuro, mientras más pronto reciba mi regaño, más pronto podre volver a dormir.


	4. asi tiene que ser

Luego de esa mañana, inexplicablemente para los demás, Rima comenzó a juntarse mucho con Shiki, al punto de no separarse de él excepto cuando era la hora de dormir. Aunque esto se les hacía muy sospechoso, nadie se atrevió a decir que tenían un romance oculto ni nada por el estilo.

Hace una semana que se había celebrado el compromiso de Kaname y Rima, y aunque ya había dejado de ser un tema de conversación para los jóvenes vampiros, seguía preocupando a la joven de cabello anaranjado y a su ahora fiel acompañante, Shiki.

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana, por lo que no tendrían que asistir a esas aburridas clases. Los jóvenes vampiros se encontraban compartiendo en el comedor, en lo que Kaname no salía de su cuarto. Ichijo jugaba a las cartas con Shiki y Aidou quien, como siempre, iba perdiendo, mientras Rima leía una revista de moda y Ruka peleaba con Akatsuki. A pesar de eso se encontraban en un momento de paz que había durado mucho tiempo.

-¡gané! –grito Ichijo saltando de alegría, lo cual era exagerado teniendo en cuenta que siempre era él quien ganaba. –ehh… chicos, ¿enserio no quieren jugar?

-ya te dijimos que no –contestaron los tres a coro.

-además, ¿Qué sacamos con jugar si siempre ganas tu? –preguntó Rima sin dejar de mirar su revista. Los demás le encontraron la razón, por lo que todos siguieron con lo que hacían.

Luego de un rato apareció Seiren llamando a Rima al cuarto de Kaname, ya que necesitaba hablar con ella. La joven suspiró resignada y la siguió con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Qué querrá ahora?, se pregunto algo hartada por la situación.

-te estaba esperando –murmuró Kaname volviéndose para mirarla a la cara.

-no me digas –dijo ella con un leve tono de cinismo.

-Rima… tú eres hermosa –las palabras de su prometido la tomaron por sorpresa. Hizo un gesto de extrañeza y lo miro fijamente. –y eres mía, solo mía

-no entiendo de que hablas –Kaname se acercó a ella y la beso con desesperación. Rima no tuvo más opción que corresponder al beso, aún cuando le resultaba realmente desagradable. No era un beso apasionado ni cariñoso como el que le dio Shiki, no estaba ni cerca de serlo. Era más como si tratara de devorarla o algo parecido. Finalmente se alejó de ella para tomar aire, dándole la espalda. –ehh…

-Rima, acércate –Rima le hizo caso y se acercó lentamente. Él volvió a besarla, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Sabía que pretendía hacer, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, él era su prometido y como tal tenía todo el derecho de usar su cuerpo. Sintió como sus frías manos buscaban el broche de su vestido, quitándoselo poco a poco.

La acostó en su cama y se coloco sobre ella, besándola con brusquedad. Lentamente bajo por su cuello, llegando hasta su pecho, ahora desnudo. Rima cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Suplicó mentalmente que alguien golpeara esa puerta y la salvara, pero para su desgracia eso no paso.

Se colocó el vestido y salió de la habitación sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a su prometido. La noche estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, por lo que ya no debía de haber nadie despierto. Camino hasta su habitación en completo silencio, deteniéndose frente a la habitación de Shiki e Ichijo por unos minutos. Sentía ganas de entrar y abrazarlos con fuerza, pero no debía quejarse por algo que ella misma había escogido, así era su vida y su mundo, todo era movido por el apellido y el interés, cosa que su padre ponía en práctica a la perfección. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto, donde Ruka dormía profundamente.

-¿en qué demonios me metí? –se pregunto a si misma mirándose en el espejo. Unos suaves golpes se escucharon desde la puerta.

-Rima, ¿podemos hablar? –la voz de Shiki sonaba preocupada, aunque la disfrazaba muy bien. La joven abrió con cuidado y camino tras él sin decir una palabra. Llegaron hasta el pequeño bosque de la academia, donde se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué ocurre Shiki? –El joven se volvió furioso, dándole una bofetada –Shi… Shiki

-¿Cómo puedes permitirle hacer lo que le plazca contigo? ¿Tan poco cariño te tienes a ti misma?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-eso no importa… tu no querías, entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaste seguir?

-de todas formas tendría que hacerlo algún día –contesto Rima bajando la mirada. Una lagrima se deslizo suavemente por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más –voy a ser su mujer ¿lo olvidas?

-no… no llores, no puedo permitir que alguien te haga sufrir tanto Rima, tú no quieres este compromiso

-no, no lo quiero, pero mi padre sí, y como su hija debo obedecer a todo lo que él diga

-si es por interés yo soy de la misma familia que Kaname-Sama, ¿Por qué no podrías ser mujer?

-¿tú no entiendes nada verdad? Ya no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo, y tú como mi amigo no deberías decir esas cosas

-pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo ¿acaso no es obvio?

-vaya que lo es… -respondió alguien desde lo alto del árbol. Los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a Kaname, quien había escuchado toda la conversación –que hecho tan desafortunado, mi primo enamorado de mi prometida, dime Rima, tú también estas enamorada de él.

-no… lo siento Shiki, pero nosotros solos somos amigos –mintió Rima al borde de las lagrimas. Shiki se alejó sin decirle nada –perdóname Shiki.


	5. las vacaciones

La clase se pasó rápidamente para la mayoría de los jóvenes vampiros que esperaban ansiosos las tan deseadas vacaciones de invierno. Rima dio un bostezo y se enderezó, tratando de disimular que había dormido toda la clase, no por sueño, sino por aburrimiento. Sintió como Shiki bostezaba también, ya que se sentaba detrás de ella.

Hace ya un par de días que no hablaban prácticamente nada. Solo intercambiaban cómplices miradas de vez en cuando, aunque las del eran mucho más frías y distantes que las de la joven.

Kaname la llamó para que caminara junto a él, lo cual se la había vuelto costumbre los últimos días. Al salir al pasillo sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, pero una en especial le ponía los pelos de punta. A su derecha se encontraba Shiki apoyado en la pared con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca con un gesto de indiferencia típico de él. Ichijo caminó a su lado, siempre con su cálida sonrisa, haciéndole olvidar por unos minutos al vampiro de cabello color vino.

-dime Rima, ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?

-hm… pues, aún no lo sé –murmuro la joven vampira sujetando con fuerza los cuadernos.

-pensé que las pasarías con Kaname –una mirada asesina se posó sobre él, dándole escalofríos

-la verdad yo tengo unos asuntos que resolver, y Rima solo sería un estorbo –dijo Kaname interrumpiendo la conversación.

-ah! Ya veo… pues podrías venir con nosotros a la casa de Aidou, tal como la última vez, será divertido, bueno, si a tu prometido no le molesta

-no me interesa –contestó Kaname con frialdad. Rima volvió la mirada, tratando de no lanzarle un rayo en ese preciso momento. Dio un suspiro y se detuvo casi llegando a la salida. Kaname la ignoró y siguió su camino acompañado de Seiren.

-Ichijo, ¿podrías dejarme sola por unos minutos? –le pregunto mirando fijamente la luna

-pues… Kaname me lo prohibió, pero no creo que 5 minutos sean algo grave –reflexionó el rubio alejándose lentamente. Rima se sentó bajo un árbol, cerrando los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa alborotando su cabello. De pronto sintió una presencia muy familiar acercándose. Se colocó de pie y trató de ignorarla, pero el joven la detuvo sujetándole firmemente la muñeca.

-Shiki… -dijo Rima dando un suspiro, para luego voltearse y mirarlo a la cara. El joven bajo la vista, dejándola clavada en el suelo. No dijo una palabra, pero el silencio era suficiente para explicar la situación.

-¿vas con nosotros a casa de Aidou? –preguntó luego de un rato. La rubia asintió tímidamente, tratando de zafarse de la mano del joven, teniendo muy poco éxito. Shiki se acercó lentamente, besándola con pasión. -¿de verdad no me quieres ni un poquito?

-yo… yo… no se que responderte Shiki –mintió Rima alejándose un poco

-¿ese idiota te ha vuelto a tocar?

-no –contesto ella algo cortante. Shiki suspiro aliviado, soltándola al fin. -¿Por qué haces esto Shiki? ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme cuando podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras?

-te quiero a ti, y no puedo tenerte, es ilógico ¿no? –dijo él con cinismo, dándole una sonrisa -¿sabes que más es ilógico?

-¿Qué cosa?

-que en una sola semana hayas conseguido robarme el corazón –Rima lo observó sorprendida. Él solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo rápidamente.

-y tu a mi… -murmuro ella una vez que el joven estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para oírla.

Sintió como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, la misma que Shiki había besado hace unos minutos. Dudó unos minutos y corrió tras él, topándose con Ichijo en el camino, quien solo le recordó que debían volver a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, por lo que dio media vuelta y camino resignada junto al rubio de la cálida sonrisa.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kaname y Seiren. Esta última subía una maleta al auto, mientras que Kaname les daba instrucciones a los demás estudiantes. Al verlos llegar se acercó con indiferencia, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ichijo, quien sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. Obviamente era porque habían llegado algo tarde.

-ya me voy –dijo con frialdad, volviéndose luego hacia su prometida, quien parecía poco interesada en lo que él hiciera –cuando vuelva espero que estés dispuesta a darme un poco mas de amor -le susurro al oído con crueldad. Rima maldijo entre dientes y asintió en silencio, clavando su mirada en el piso. –Ichijo, te encargo a mi hermosa prometida, cuídala bien ¿sí?

-claro Kaname, no te preocupes

-realmente no lo hace –dijo Rima entrando sin despedirse. Los jóvenes la siguieron con la mirada, aunque poco le importo. Se recostó en el sofá más próximo, mirando fijamente el techo, como si la solución a sus problemas estuviera allí.

Luego de unos minutos Ichijo entró, seguido de Aidou, Ruka y Akatsuki. No se movió ni un centímetro, por lo que se vieron obligados a sentarse en otro lugar. En ese momento no estaba de ánimo como para soportar las bromas del tarado de Aidou, o los desafortunados comentarios de Akatsuki. Suspiro resignada, incorporándose para poder mirarlos a la cara con cierto aire de desconfianza. No les dirigió ni una sola palabra, solo se quedo sentada junto a ellos. Al rato se abrió la puerta, dejando ver el rostro indiferente de Shiki, quien los observó con despreocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso había alguna reunión y nadie me aviso? –pregunto echándose un pocky a la boca. Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de negación- ¿y mi primo?

-se fue –contestó Ruka con rudeza. Shiki se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la escalera -¿no te interesa saber donde fue?

-no realmente… en fin, estoy cansado y necesito dormir

-Shiki, no te olvides de que mañana a primera hora partiremos a mi casa –le recordó Aidou haciéndose el serio, cosa que no le resultaba bien de ningún modo.

-no lo olvidaría –dijo el joven de cabello color vino cruzando su mirada con la de Rima, quien volvió la vista de inmediato, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que le provocaba esa mirada. Shiki rió victorioso, subiendo al fin por las escaleras.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando partieron. El camino a casa de Aidou era bastante largo y agotador, lo cual resultaba bastante incómodo teniendo en cuenta que viajaban 7 en un auto que estaba diseñado para llevar solo a 5 pasajeros. Aidou iba sentado de copiloto, junto al chofer. En tanto que Akatsuki llevaba a Ruka en sus piernas, quien no dejaba de reclamar que era ella quien debía de ir en el lugar de Aidou, e Ichijo llevaba a Rima, lo cual no le resultaba difícil, ya que la joven pesaba muy poco. En medio de ellos se encontraba Shiki, quien iba medio asfixiado por la presión que hacían los 4 jóvenes alrededor de él. Cuando por fin llegaron, las primeras en bajar casi corriendo fueron Rima y Ruka, ya que el dolor de espalda no lo soportaban ni siquiera ellas mismas. Luego siguió Akatsuki junto a Aidou, quien como siempre iba alardeando sobre alguna estupidez que solo su primo era capaz de entender.

-anda Shiki, sal de una vez –exclamo Ichijo tironeando a su amigo para sacarlo del auto.

-es enserio Ichijo, creo que no puedo respirar bien –dijo Shiki exagerando un poco. –de acuerdo, ya salgo, solo díganle a Aidou que se calle de una vez

-ehh? –pregunto el aludido volteándose y mirándolo con cara de perrito que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera, menos a Shiki. -¿soy molesto?

-bastante

-creo que serán unas largas vacaciones –dijo finalmente Takuma dando un suspiro.


	6. tenerte tan cerca

Los jóvenes vampiros se acomodaron en sus respectivos dormitorios, en tanto preparaban la cena. Rima termino de acomodar sus cosas, observando a su alrededor. Todos los años era la misma habitación de blancas paredes con cuadros de paisajes y un ventanal que daba al patio, el cual cubrían con cortinas negras para evitar la luz del sol. Estaba decorada con muebles de un color claro para darle un toque femenino y del techo colgaban un par de plantas que nunca le habían gustado.

Se coloco un vestido color negro que no alcanzaba a llegar hasta las rodillas y que era bastante ajustado a su cintura y peinó su cabello en dos coletas como siempre. Se recostó unos minutos, hasta que le avisaron que la cena estaba servida. Se acomodo un poco mejor el vestido y salió, topándose con Shiki, quien a su vez salía del dormitorio de al lado.

-¿Por qué Aidou te dejo en ese cuarto? –le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta. Tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa, el hecho de saber que solo los separaría una pared la llenaba de inquietudes.

-hm… ¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto él entrelazando las manos tras su nuca. Rima se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir indiferencia –me dejo este cuarto porque le dije que no lo molestaría en todas las vacaciones si me permitía dormir cerca de ti

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad le dijiste eso?

-no… lo de dormir cerca de ti no, pero lo pensé –murmuro besándola tiernamente en la mejilla, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. –te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, pero eres mucho más bella cuando sonríes, en resumen, Rima Tohya, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

-Shiki, por favor ya basta con eso –le rogo ella tratando de avanzar. Shiki se le adelanto y la beso con pasión, rodeando con sus manos su fina cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-no puedo controlar mis sentimientos Rima, menos cuando te tengo asi de cerca –le susurro al oído volviendo a besarla. Se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose, por lo que se separaron rápidamente, tratando de disimular.

Ichijo apareció para avisarles nuevamente que bajaran, por lo que ambos lo siguieron en completo silencio. Definitivamente estar tan cerca terminaría por volverlos locos a ambos, pero si era una locura asi de apasionada tal vez no era tan malo.

Luego de comer Ichijo comenzó a jugar a las cartas junto a Shiki y Aidou, y más tarde con Akatsuki, en lo que Ruka y Rima los observaban desde el sofá más próximo, riendo cada vez que Aidou hacia un berrinche por perder.

-veo que se divierten –dijo de pronto un hombre alto y rubio como el hijo, aunque mucho más serio. Aidou dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz, levantándose con cierto temor. –Aidou Hanabusa… ¿me podrías explicar que significan estas calificaciones?

-cla… claro pa… dre –tartamudeo Aidou tratando de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza –eto… los maestros no me quieren… si eso es, los maestros quieren perjudicarme, ¿verdad Akatsuki?

-a mi no me metas en tus problemas –fue la fría respuesta de su primo.

-luego hablaremos de esto –dijo su padre, sonando como si fuera una amenaza. -¿cómo han estado chicos?

-muy bien señor Aidou- exclamó Ichijo saludándolo alegremente.

-Ruka, Kain… mi hijo si ha sido una molestia en la academia, ¿o me equivoco? , no sean tímidos, como sus primos deben contarme todo

-ehh padre, olvidaste saludar a Shiki y Rima –murmuro nervioso Aidou, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Su padre los examino de pies a cabeza, decidiéndose al fin por saludar primero al joven –mucho gusto Senri Shiki, veo que ha crecido mucho

-hola… -lo saludo él con indiferencia, lo cual le causo gracia

-Rima Tohya… prometida de Kaname Kuran, un gusto verte de nuevo

Le dio una última mirada asesina a su hijo y salió de allí. Aidou se sentó de inmediato, inventando un supuesto desmayo, _"ahora sí que estoy muerto" _pensó llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Rima aprovecho el show del rubio para subir a su dormitorio, cerrando sin notar aún la presencia de Shiki dentro de la habitación. _"Rima Tohya… prometida de Kaname Kuran" _repitió en voz baja sentándose en el suelo.

-si… no suena muy bien –le dijo Shiki colocando una mano en su hombro. Rima se volvió sorprendida, colocándose de pie nuevamente –Rima, estas sufriendo con todo esto

-no es cierto –mintió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Shiki la abrazo con fuerza, acariciándole el rostro con ternura –de verdad que no es cierto

-y si no es verdad… ¿Por qué lloras? –él tenía razón, las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos sin control. Si había algo que ella odiaba era que la vieran llorar, y Shiki ya la había visto hacerlo una vez.

-lloro porque quiero, y punto –le respondió dándole la espalda. Shiki la volteo, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Shi… Shiki

-cállate tonta –le ordeno él con ternura, besándola apasionadamente. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo aun mas para intensificar aquel beso.

Poco a poco fueron dejándose llevar por la situación. Shiki la tomo en brazos y la recostó con cuidado en la cama, colocándose sobre ella para seguir besándola, bajando lentamente por su cuello, haciéndola soltar leves gemidos, lo cual no lo detuvo. Trató de quitarle el vestido, pero no pudo abrir ese pesado broche, haciendo reír a Rima, quien le dio un poco de ayuda. Cuando por fin se deshizo del molesto vestido volvió a concentrarse en sus cálidos labios, mientras ella le quitaba el pollerón, dejando su torso al descubierto. Querían ir con calma, disfrutando cada valioso segundo que pasaban explorando el cuerpo del otro. Rima se quejo, haciéndole evidente que ya no quería seguir con ese juego, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Finalmente termino de desvestirla, observándola atentamente, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de la joven, que desnuda le parecía mucho más hermoso, más perfecto. Al fin se decidió a terminar con lo que habían empezado, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, ya que no quería lastimarla como lo había hecho Kaname. Se quito la poca ropa que le quedaba y unió su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndola gemir levemente, volviendo a besarla con pasión.

Shiki se recostó junto a ella, mirando fijamente el techo mientras normalizaban su respiración. Rima se volteó para mirarlo, llamando su atención con un leve silbido.

-Shiki… tú no eras virgen, ¿cierto? –la pregunta no lo sorprendió, ya que era una chica lista y notaría de inmediato que ya tenía algo de experiencia.

-no, no lo era… -le contestó mirándola a los ojos. Ella no hizo ningún gesto, solo lo siguió mirando atentamente –la primera vez fue con María Kurenai, mi entonces prometida

-¿y porque ahora no están comprometidos? –Rima comenzó a vestirse, sin dejar de ponerle atención Shiki.

-decidí que no quería un compromiso en el que ninguno de los dos sería feliz –dijo Shiki con tono de regaño. Rima le sonrió con la mayor dulzura que pudo, sabiendo que ella no tenía el valor para hacer tal cosa. Ella nunca se atrevería a romper su compromiso con Kaname, aun cuando se enamoraba cada vez más de Shiki.

-Shiki, ¿no crees que deberías de vestirte? –dijo con nerviosismo, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.


	7. cartas

Aidou volvió a hacer un berrinche tras perder por novena vez consecutiva contra Ichijo, quien ya parecía aburrido de ganar.

-vamos Takuma –exclamo Aidou casi de rodillas –solo un juego más, de seguro esta vez te gano

-ehh… -Shiki se acercó a ellos para ver que ocurría. Acababa de salir del cuarto de Rima y había bajado antes para no llamar la atención. –mira, juega con Shiki, si logras ganarle a él, entonces juego contigo

-¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto? –pregunto Shiki con desinterés. Ichijo lo miró suplicante, ante lo que el joven solo pudo suspirar resignado –bien

-¡gracias Shiki! –grito Aidou repartiendo las cartas.

Realmente el rubio no tenía ninguna opción contra Shiki, ya que él era aún mejor que Ichijo, pero no le gustaba ganar, aunque con tal de hacer sufrir a Aidou era capaz de jugar enserio. No tardo mucho en vencerlo, haciéndolo llorar de la impotencia. Mientras tanto los demás conversaban muy cerca de ellos, riendo de vez en cuando. Aquella casa les daba un momento de relajo tan extraño, era como si no hubiera en la tierra un lugar donde pudiesen ser aun más felices. Rima bajo luego de un rato. Traía el cabello mojado, atado en dos coletas como siempre, y un vestido muy similar al negro que Shiki le quito, solo que este era de un tono azul marino.

-Rima, ¿Qué hacías? –pregunto Ichijo torpemente en tanto Aidou volvía a perder y lanzaba las cartas al suelo

-Hanabusa… cálmate –le ordeno Akatsuki cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos con desinterés.

-me estaba bañando –contesto Rima mostrando el cabello mojado -¿no es obvio?

-Takuma, ¿y dices que el tonto soy yo? ¬¬ -pregunto Aidou recogiendo las cartas del suelo. Ruka hizo un gesto divertido, aguantando la risa, al igual que Rima. Que Aidou dijera tal cosa era muy divertido -¿de qué se ríen?

-hmm… de nada querido y tarado primo –le dijo Ruka haciéndolo enfadar. –oye Rima, pareces muy animada, ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿ehh? –un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la joven, algo que todos notaron. Trato inútilmente de decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-me vio cuando choque con una de las molestas estatuas del pasillo –dijo Shiki salvándola, aún cuando eso significaba tener que soportar las burlas de sus amigos –deberían de quitarlas del camino, estorban.

Aidou comenzó a reír con muchas ganas, sin notar la mirada asesina que Shiki le daba, la cual les impidió a los otros reír también. Esa mirada era casi tan escalofriante como la de Rima. Pero las risas del rubio ojiazul se pararon en seco cuando algo se movió en la mesa, algo como ¿cartas?

-¡Noooo! –gritó al borde de las lágrimas, notando que había vuelto a perder. -¿porque eres tan cruel Senri?

-no me llames Senri –le ordeno Shiki colocándose de pie. –ya me aburrí, este juego es estúpido.

-pe…pero, bueno, Rima ¿tú eres buena jugando a las carta?

-no me interesa jugar contigo –le contestó fríamente la joven tomando el libro que Akatsuki leía hace un rato. Aidou suspiro resignado y se sentó junto a ella, tomando otra revista en la que aparecía su amiga de cabellos naranjos como portada, luciendo un sensual bikini color rosa. –que sexi te ves aquí Rima

-no seas bobo –lo regaño Ruka dándole un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

Estaba a punto de vengarse, pero su padre se lo impidió. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el comedor, seguido de cerca por los demás jóvenes. Allí los esperaba Tsukiko, una de las hermana menores de Aidou, la cual era muy parecida al rubio, solo que de cabello más largo, hasta la altura de los hombros. Aidou se sentó junto a ella, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa. Rima se sentó entre Ichijo y Shiki, sintiéndose algo nerviosa por la cercanía de aquel joven de cabellos color vino que la había hecho suya hace solo unos minutos. Aunque por lo visto lo que a ella le parecía lo más bello que le había ocurrido, para él no significó mucho realmente.

Luego de la cena ya era la hora de volver a dormir. La luna amenazaba con esconderse muy pronto, por lo que rápidamente cada uno se encerró en su cuarto, despidiéndose cordialmente del señor Aidou.

Rima se quito aquel ajustado vestido azul marino, reemplazándolo por un pequeño camisón de seda de un tono rosa perla. Entro al baño para quitarse el maquillaje y cepillarse los dientes, observando detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo ovalado que adornaba una de las paredes del cuarto. Su cabello de tono anaranjado, ahora suelto, le llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros, y el flequillo estaba a punto de cubrir sus ojos de un azul claro. Tenía la piel muy pálida, aunque en el sector de las mejillas lucía un tierno rosa que parecía más un sonrojo. Su cuerpo era delgado y diminuto, aunque bien formado, en palabras sencillas, un cuerpo de modelo.

-aun asi… no tengo nada que me haga distinta de las demás –murmuro para sí misma con algo de nostalgia –Ruka es mucho más bonita –la puerta de su cuarto sonó débilmente, haciéndola olvidar sus pensamientos -¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿aun no eres capaz de distinguir mi presencia? –pregunto Shiki colocándole seguro a la puerta. –eso es molesto

-¡Shiki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago? –le pregunto él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Rima trato de evitar su mirada, alejando su cuerpo del de él.

-etooh… gracias por mentir por mí, me salvaste –dijo tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación. Shiki la atrajo hacia él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, comenzando luego a besar su cuello con suma delicadeza.

-no quería que nadie se enterara de esto –murmuro sin dejar de besarla –no quiero que esa sea la última vez que puedo hacerte mía, no sabes lo feliz que me siento estando contigo

-yo pensé que lo que pasó no significo nada para ti…

-pues ya ves que eso no es verdad, Rima, te necesito –le susurro pasando su lengua por el frágil cuello de la joven, quien se estremeció por completo. -¿Por qué me siento asi cuando te tengo entre mis brazos?

-Shiki… -dijo Rima ahogándose en un gemido de placer al sentir los besos del vampiro bajar hasta su pecho, desasiéndose rápidamente de su camisón con sus dientes.

Shiki la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Esa joven lo volvía loco, y debía de aprovechar la ausencia de Kaname para hacerla suya. Poco a poco fue quitándose la ropa, dejándola jugar por unos minutos con sus traviesas manos, que recorrían delicadamente su torso desnudo, bajando cada vez más. Finalmente se detuvo, dejándolo a él continuar. Shiki se quito al fin la ropa que le faltaba, apoderándose del frágil cuerpo de la joven, quien soltaba leves gemidos, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Rima… ¿estás despierta? –se escuchó preguntar a Ichijo, mientras golpeaba la puerta. Rima miro aterrada a Shiki, quien descansaba a su lado. Pensó en abrir, pero el joven la detuvo, tomándola por la cintura aún desnuda. Ella sonrió y se recostó junto a él, apoyándose en su pecho. Sintiendo aquel aroma que la envolvía por completo. –Debe de estar dormida –murmuro desde el otro lado de la puerta el rubio, que parecía estar con alguien.

-¿estás muy cansada?- le pregunto Shiki colocándose sobre ella, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle con ternura –porque esto solo era la primera ronda.


	8. cuando te conoci

La semana se les había hecho realmente corta, pero tenían el consuelo de que les quedaba aún otra para descansar. Los jóvenes vampiros se encontraban reunidos en el salón, viendo como Aidou nuevamente perdía en ese estúpido juego de cartas, pero esta vez era ante Tsukiko, su hermana menor, a quien el mismo le había enseñado a jugar. Era definitivo, Aidou era el peor jugador que podía existir en el mundo, de eso ya nadie tenía ninguna duda.

Rima desvió la mirada a la revista que Ruka leía tan afanosamente. Otra vez salía en la portada, pero esta vez lucía un vestido de fiesta, como odiaba salir en las portadas. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando Shiki se sentó junto a ella, apoyando una mano en sus piernas.

-¡este juego ya se volvió aburrido! –Exclamó Aidou tras perder por novena vez consecutiva contra su hermana –aun asi, gracias por jugar conmigo Tsukiko, eres la mejor hermana del mundo

-no fue nada Hanabusa –dijo ella casi susurrando. Era una joven muy tímida, eso se notaba. No tenía ni la mitad de carácter que el tarado de su hermano. –iré a mi cuarto por si me necesitas hermano

-de acuerdo –apenas la joven salió de la habitación Aidou comenzó a armar un berrinche, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie

-oye Aidou, ¿Por qué no le hiciste ese molesto berrinche a tu hermana? –le pregunto de pronto Ichijo, dándole una sonrisa

-pues porque debo mantenerme en mi papel de hermano mayor…

-como si pudieras –murmuró Shiki en voz muy baja

-¡te escuche!

Al fin la noche estaba por acabar, por lo que todos querían dormir, a excepción de Rima, quien esperaba que su querido joven de cabellos color vino apareciera en su ventana, como lo hacía todos los días. Shiki tardó un poco más ese día, pero no iba a dejar a Rima esperando.

-pensé que hoy no venías –le susurro la joven abrazándolo. Shiki la observó con ternura, besándola apasionadamente. Su muñeca de porcelana era hermosa, aun recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que había visto esos ojos azules.

_FLASH BACK_

_Un niño de cabellos color vino caminaba alegre al lado de su hermosa madre, quien dirigía una empresa de modelaje. Acababa de cumplir los 7 años y esperaba que su mamá terminara el trabajo para poder celebrarlo. Se detuvo junto frente a una ventana, a través de la cual se podía distinguir claramente a una hermosa niña de largo cabello anaranjado, ojos azules y piel pálida haciendo unas fotos en ropa de invierno._

_-mami, ¿la conozco? –pregunto él con cierta ternura. Su madre le sonrío de igual forma –no, no la conoces, ella es Rima Tohya, mi futura gran estrella_

_-es linda… _

_-sí que lo es -murmuró su madre –hijo, espérame unos minutos, soluciono algo y nos vamos_

_-claro mamá –la mujer se alejó rápidamente, dejándolo solo –Rima Tohya…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Rima se acomodo a su lado, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Ese día solo dormirían juntos, ya que ambos estaban algo cansados. Shiki trago saliva, llamando la atención de la joven, quien se levanto un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Shiki…

-¿hmm?

-estas sediento –afirmo Rima colocándose sobre él y acercándose lentamente el cuello a sus colmillos –bebe mi sangre

-no es necesario

-sí, sí lo es –el joven clavó sus colmillos en la tersa piel de Rima, drenando poco a poco su sangre. Era un verdadero placer, sabiendo que lo deseaba desde que la vio por primera vez. Otra vez vinieron esos recuerdos.

FLASH BACK

_-mamá, cuando sea grande quiero casarme con ella –murmuro el pequeño ojiazul acostándose_

_-¿con quién cariño?_

_-con Rima Tohya, ¿me prometes que me casaré con ella?_

_-claro, te amara tanto como tú a ella –le aseguró su madre regalándole una foto de la niña, la cual su hijo guardo con una inmensa sonrisa bajo su almohada. –duerme bien_

_-tu igual. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Su madre siempre le había dado el gusto en todo. Tal vez sería otra la historia con Rima si su madre nunca hubiera sido asesinada por su propio abuelo, algo que lo condenó a él a vivir con su familia paterna. Fue en ese entonces cuando conoció a sus primos Kaname y Yuki, y a sus amigos. Si tan solo se hubiese inscrito en la academia Cross junto a ellos, pero su padre, Rido Kuran, tenía otros planes para él. Lo obligo a comprometerse con María Kurenai, ya que ella era una joven purasangre; y si bien nunca se llevaron mal, lo que tenían no era más que una amistad "especial".

Ya llevaban cerca de una hora acostados. Rima dormía profundamente, apoyando su cabeza el pecho de Shiki, quien solo la observaba dormir. Quizás ella nunca supiera que él la quería desde que la vio por primera vez cuando apenas tenía 7 años, pero no podía permitir que su único amor fuera infeliz por un compromiso que solo la lastimaba. Tenía que ver la forma de acabar con todo eso sin que su primo la lastimara, lo cual de solo decirlo ya sonaba casi imposible, solo habían 2 vampiras que podían ayudarlo, por lo cual apenas volvieran a clases las buscaría.

-Shiki, ¿aún estas despierto? –pregunto Rima incorporándose a su lado. El la miro de reojo, volviéndose para mirarla a la cara -¿en qué piensas?

-en ti –le contestó Shiki, haciéndola sonrojar –Rima, ¿tú conociste a mi madre?

-creo que la vi un par de veces en la empresa en la que trabajaba de niña, era una mujer muy bella

-era hermosa, casi tanto como tu

-deja eso –le pidió ella volviendo a sonrojarse -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-ella te mencionó varias veces frente a mí, decía que eras hermosa y su futura estrella, aunque no lo creas, ella me había prometido que nosotros nos casaríamos

-tal vez hubiese sido lindo conocernos de niños…


	9. heridas

Akatsuki acomodó la última maleta en el auto. Las vacaciones habían acabado y era hora de volver a la realidad. Esta vez el viaje de vuelta iba a ser mucho más incómodo, ya que el padre de Aidou le había encargado cuidar de su hermana Tsukiko por unos meses. Akatsuki iba como copiloto, mientras que Aidou tuvo que llevar en sus piernas a su hermana, Ichijo soportaba las quejas de Ruka y Shiki solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana apenas sintió el delgado cuerpo de Rima sobre sus piernas. Esto era el colmo, la próxima vez usarían 2 autos.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar a la academia, donde los esperaba Seiren tan seria como siempre.

-¡al fin! –exclamó Ruka con exageración. Sus amigos la miraron de reojo, comenzando a bajar las maletas.

-Rima, Kaname-Sama te espera en su habitación, ve a verlo apenas termines de arreglar tus cosas por cierto, me pidió que te diera la bienvenida Tsukiko Aidou

-g-gracias –Rima dio un fuerte suspiró y lanzó una de sus maletas lo más lejos posible para descargar su ira, lo que asustó a sus amigos, quienes la observaron con incredulidad

-¿te sucede algo? –pregunto torpemente Aidou, recibiendo una mirada asesina como respuesta.

Rima subió sus maletas a su cuarto y camino en dirección al dormitorio de Kaname, encontrando la puerta entre abierta. Entró en silencio, cerrando con sumo cuidado. Su prometido la miro de reojo, haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada.

-¿para qué me necesitabas? –le preguntó con frialdad, sintiendo de pronto los brazos de él rodeando su cintura –Kaname…

-¿me extrañaste querida? –sus labios fueron recorriendo lentamente su cuello.

-no quiero, por favor Kaname, suéltame –Rima comenzó a forcejear, lo que parecía agradarle -¡no!, ¡no quiero!

-no me importa lo que tú quieras –sus palabras sonaron con crueldad. La joven lo empujó con fuerza, alejándose de él. Kaname tomó de su escritorio algo parecido a una cuchilla, haciéndole un corte en la cara. –eres mía y harás lo que yo quiera –la sangre comenzó a salir con rapidez, manchando el piso. Al parecer era un arma de los cazadores, ya que la herida no tenía la mínima intención de cicatrizar -¿lo entiendes querida?

-duele… -murmuró Rima cubriéndose la herida con ambas manos

-claro que duele, lo tomé prestado de la asociación, ¿ves lo que me haces hacer?

Alguien golpeó la puerta, por lo que Rima se volvió hacia la pared, tratando de ocultar su rostro. La herida le ardía, provocándole un dolor desconocido hasta entonces. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que su ropa y parte de la alfombra, y lo peor era que esta no dejaba de Salir. Era una herida profunda, eso se notaba. La voz de Ichijo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Trato de mirarlo de reojo, descubriendo que venía acompañado por todos sus amigos, quienes notaron de inmediato el olor a sangre que envolvía la habitación.

-apesta a sangre –murmuró Ruka, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto de un color carmesí intenso. Los demás asintieron, volteando hacia Rima, quien seguía dándoles la espalda.

-asi es –murmuró Kaname tranquilamente. –Rima y yo discutíamos, cuando se pasó a llevar con esta cuchilla que me obsequió un viejo amigo

-¿esa no es un arma que usan los cazadores? –preguntó Aidou acercándose con curiosidad. Rima soltó una carcajada irónica al escuchar la excusa de su prometido, volviéndose lentamente. Tenía la cara y las manos completamente rojas. La sangre goteaba por su rostro, manchándole la ropa y las puntas del cabello. -¡Rima!

-Aidou, llévate a Tsukiko, no queremos que sus instintos se alteren –ordenó Ichijo, haciendo salir a sus amigos de la habitación, a excepción de Shiki, quien nunca solía obedecerle –mírate, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

El joven la curó rápidamente, colocándole un parche en el rostro. Rima solo observaba en silencio, soltando algunos quejidos cada vez que el rubio tocaba cerca de la herida. Al otro lado de la habitación los primos intercambiaban miradas que asustarían a cualquiera. Shiki no se tragaba el cuento que había inventado Kaname, Rima no podía ser tan tonta como para hacerse una herida de tal gravedad.

Luego de que Ichijo curó la herida, Shiki la acompañó hasta su cuarto sin dirigirle una palabra. Sabían que Seiren los observaba de cerca por órdenes de Kaname. Rima caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, tratando de evadir la curiosa mirada de su acompañante, quien de la nada, sacó una caja de pockys, regalándole uno, el cual aceptó gustosa. Al llegar a su dormitorio, el pelirrojo solo se limito a hacerle una señal con la mano para despedirse.

-Ichijo… ¿tú te creíste esa historia? –le preguntó a su rubio amigo una vez que estaban a punto de dormir. El se encogió de hombros, acostándose en su cama. -¿de veras que a nadie le importa lo que verdaderamente pasó?

-no es eso Shiki, es solo que sabemos hasta qué punto podemos entrometernos, y la vida personal de Kaname no está a nuestro alcance, ahora trata de dormir, ¿sí?

-no podré dormir…

-Shiki, si de verdad quieres a Rima, no te entrometas en su relación con Kaname, de todo eso solo será ella quien salga lastimada, lo de hoy solo es una advertencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo quiero a Rima?

-lo puedo deducir solo por la forma en que la miras, tienes 2 opciones, olvidarla o secuestrarla –el joven se cubrió hasta el cabello, fingiendo dormir. Solo esperaba que Shiki entendiera la indirecta y se llevará a Rima lo más lejos posible de Kaname.

Shiki se levantó luego de unos minutos, dirigiéndose hasta la oficina de director de la academia Cross, quien lo recibió animadamente, ofreciéndole de todo. _"definitivamente esta mal de la cabeza",_ pensó Shiki mientras lo observaba.

-¿seguro que solo necesitas usar el teléfono? –le preguntó el director colocándose de pie. Shiki asintió –bien, es todo tuyo

-le agradecería que lo mantuviera en secreto -el hombre hizo un gesto de afirmación y lo dejó solo. Shiki marco un número y rogó por que le contestaran

-_buenos días, se ha comunicado con el FBI, ¿Cuál es su problema?_ –pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-un gorila asesinó a un gatito

-_¿y el gatito era tierno? _

-mucho…

-_¡primo! ¡Qué bueno que llamas! _–grito de pronto la joven con notable alegría. Asi era su prima –_ha estado muy ingrato Shiki_

-he tenido problemas Yuuki, necesito tu ayuda, creo que me enamore de la persona equivocada, y ella lo está pagando caro, necesito librarla de su compromiso

-_hmm –_murmuró la joven, algo pensativa –_antes que nada respóndeme dos cosas ¿de quién te enamoraste y quien es su prometido?_

-digamos que me enamoré de Rima, quien por cierto es la actual prometida de Kaname

-_supongo que es una broma_ –esta vez su voz sonó más seria de lo normal –_Shiki, Shiki, habiendo tantas vampiras hermosas_

-no necesito regaños Yuuki, necesito ideas

-_llámame mañana, algo se me va a ocurrir para ayudarte, de todas formas deberías llamar a María, ella es mas ocurrente, cuídate primo_

-tu igual, por cierto Yuuki, creo que este método de identificarme es muy largo, ¿Por qué mejor no lo cambiamos?

-_¡olvídalo! –_Le grito su prima, haciéndolo dar un salto –_me gusta oírte decir eso_

-pero… bueno, adiós

Ya que su prima no quería que nadie supiera en donde estaba, invento esa pregunta para reconocer a Shiki cuando este tratara de comunicarse con ella, aunque su primo no dejaba de pensar que era algo estúpido.

Shiki volvió a marcar, esta vez a ex prometida, quien por cierto era su mejor amiga. La joven solo se limitó a decir que esas cosas no se hablaban por teléfono y que se inscribiría en la academia lo más pronto posible.

-de verdad que eso no es necesario María

-_sí lo es, además ya estoy aburrida de esta casa, tómalo como una excusa, bueno querido, nos vemos muy pronto, adiós_

-adiós –murmuró Shiki colgando. Dio un suspiro y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Afuera los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la academia. Para su desgracia su piel era muy similar a la de Rima, al primer contacto con el sol se oscurecía, dándole el aspecto de un bronceado muy mal hecho. Resignado comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, tapándose el rostro con el brazo.

Una sombrilla lo cubrió de pronto, haciéndolo voltear para ver de quien se trataba. Para su sorpresa allí estaba Rima, tratando de sonreírle. Traía el cabello suelto, tratando de disimular el parche que tenía en la cara, el hermoso rostro que Kaname había lastimado solo por idiota. Aun así era bella, frente a sus ojos seguía siendo perfecta, su muñeca de porcelana.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el pequeño bosque que había dentro de la academia. Ella lo observó en silencio, con la mirada pérdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Rima –murmuró el pelirrojo. La joven se llevó la mano a la cara casi instintivamente –ya deja de cubrirte el rostro

-no puedo, me veo horrenda

-eres hermosa –le dijo él, haciéndola sonrojar. Shiki la tomó de la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él para poder besarla apasionadamente –siempre serás hermosa

-Shiki, no fui capaz de entregarme a él, mi cuerpo lo rechazó por completo –mencionó Rima, haciéndolo sonreír victorioso

-tu cuerpo solo me pertenece a mí –le dijo Shiki volviendo a besarla con más pasión.

-hmm, así que este es su secreto –murmuró de pronto una voz muy conocida para ellos

-maldición, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? –preguntaron ambos a coro, recibiendo una traviesa sonrisa como respuesta.


	10. celos?

_¿_Cómo es que termine haciendo esto_? _Se preguntó Rima observando con detención las bolsas completamente llenas de dulces que Aidou le había encargado. "maldito chantajista".

FLASH BACK

_-tu cuerpo solo me pertenece a mí –le dijo Shiki volviendo a besarla con más pasión._

_-hmm, así que este es su secreto –murmuró de pronto una voz muy conocida para ellos_

_-maldición, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? –preguntaron ambos a coro, recibiendo una traviesa sonrisa como respuesta._

_-me pregunto, ¿Cómo podrán pagar por mi silencio? –Aidou sonreía victorioso. Por fin los tenía en sus manos. _

_-¿se lo contarás a Kaname? –Shiki se acercó lentamente al rubio, protegiendo a Rima._

_-¡claro que no! –Exclamo el ojiazul haciendo gestos con las manos –pero para que les guarde el secreto tendrán que volverse mis esclavos_

FIN FLASH BACK

Se sonrió solo de recordarlo. Ese maldito era un aprovechado, pero aún así les guardaría el secreto, aun a costa de su propia dignidad. Era la tercera vez en el día que la enviaba a conseguirle dulces, ya que si Shiki lo hacía tenía que lidiar con el acoso de las estudiantes de la clase diurna. Noto que había un auto estacionado en la entrada de la academia, muy lujoso por cierto, del cual bajó una joven de largos cabellos plateados y ojos de un tono similar que traía el uniforme de la clase nocturna. Se le hacía muy familiar, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

-disculpa, ¿puedo ir contigo? –le pregunto de pronto la joven, que había corrido para alcanzarla. Rima se encogió de hombros, retomando su camino. La joven la observaba animada, lo cual la molesto –de verás que eres linda ¿eh?

-gracias –murmuró a secas. Esa joven la incomodaba

-sin duda tu eres Rima Tohya, eres hermosa, tal como Shiki te describió –Rima se detuvo y la observó de reojo

-tu… ¿Quién eres y como me conoces?

-cierto, no me he presentado, soy María Kurenai, amiga de Shiki –la joven sonrió alegremente, haciéndole hervir la sangre. ¿Qué diablos hacía la ex prometida de Shiki en la academia? -¿no te agrada conocerme?

-no realmente –murmuró Rima. "_Maldita honestidad"_, pensó volviendo a caminar. María la miró con tristeza, esa chica le recordaba a alguien que siempre hacia berrinche por todo, alguien a quien debía llevarle dulces.

-pues me encargaré de que mi presencia te agrade.

Al llegar a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna se encontraron con todos sus amigos, quienes al parecer esperaban la llegada de María, "¿_acaso soy la única que no sabía que venía?" _ Se preguntó a si misma entregándole la bolsa a Aidou, quien casi lloraba de la alegría al ver tanto dulce junto. Rima se volteó hacia el resto de sus amigos, notando que Shiki abrazaba a María con demasiadas ganas, a su parecer. Hizo un sonido algo raro y subió hasta su habitación. Tenía sueño, cansancio y unas malditas ganas de estrangular a esa tal María.

Ruka la despertó varias horas después para ir a clases, algo que de verdad la aburría. Dio un largo y resignado suspiro y comenzó a vestirse. Desde el otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar los gritos de las chicas de la clase diurna.

-Rima ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Aidou acercándose mucho a ella -¿estás molesta por algo?

-no es nada tarado –la puerta se abrió y los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar rápidamente. Aidou no se separo del lado de Rima, lo cual provoco varias miradas de odio por parte de las alumnas de la clase diurna, y otra aún más grande por parte de Shiki

-vaya, creo que Shiki está molesto también

-no veo por qué debería de estarlo, tiene a María para hacerle compañía ¿no?

-con que eran celos –murmuró Aidou con una sonrisa. Seiren se acerco de pronto, obviamente enviada pos Kaname

-Hanabusa, el señor Kaname ordena que vigiles a Rima –la aludida se enfado, ¿Cómo podía ordenar eso estando ella presente?

-claro… -Seiren se alejó tan rápido como llego, reuniéndose con Kaname –no te moleta ¿verdad?

-mi opinión ya no importa, la perdí desde que acepte este estúpido compromiso, tal vez de haber esperado un poco mas yo…

-¿podrías haber tenido una relación normal con Shiki? –la joven asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Su amigo la abrazó, Aidou era muy tierno e inteligente cuando se lo proponía –vamos a clases, y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo esto va a terminar bien.

Rima lo miró confundida, dirigiéndose a su puesto. Delante de ella estaban Shiki y María, quienes conversaban animadamente. Otra vez esos malditos celos la invadieron, tenía ganas de gritarles que cerraran la boca, pero debía mantener la compostura por primera vez en su vida. No iba a quedar como una tonta por gritarles, eso sí que no.

-bien señorita Tohya –habló de pronto el profesor, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿eh? –preguntó Rima algo desconcertada luego de que Aidou le diera un suave golpe con el codo

-¿podría explicarnos que dije?

-¿y cómo quiere que le responda tal cosa si estos 2 no me dejan concentrarme con tanta habladuría? –al fin lo había dicho. El profesor la observo algo disgustado, haciéndola salir del salón a ella, a Aidou (quien por cierto no tenía nada que ver en el tema) y a la pareja de conversadores

-¿tenías que involucrarnos? –preguntó Shiki algo molesto. Rima se encogió de hombros

-lo que me faltaba… otra vez tendré que soportar a Kaname –susurró, más para ella misma que para los demás, aunque todos alcanzaron a escucharla, cruzando cómplices miradas entre ellos

-Rima, creo que debemos hablar… los 6 –murmuró de pronto Aidou, tomándola del brazo

-¿los 6? Somos 4 ¿no lo ves? –los jóvenes la ignoraron, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la oficina del director. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fueron unos enormes ojos marrones que la observaron alegremente. Los conocía, por Dios que los conocía. A su lado se encontró con otro par de ojos de un tono lila que la miraron con indiferencia -¿Yuuki?

-¡Rima! –exclamó ella corriendo a abrazarla. Su amiga, su mejor amiga había vuelto… un momento, ¿había vuelto?

-¿cómo se te ocurre poner un pie de vuelta en esta academia? –pregunto en voz alta, casi gritando. Su amiga la miró confundida por el notable cambio de humor

-sigues tan bipolar como siempre

-y tu igual de torpe, sabes muy bien que corres un gran peligro volviendo a la academia, los 2

-vine para llevarte lejos Rima, y juro que no nos iremos de esta academia sin ti –dijo la castaña muy seria. –además estamos protegidos por la asociación ¿verdad Zero?

-Rima, que gusto verte de nuevo.

-lo mismo digo Zero, ¿a qué te refieres con llevarme lejos? –Dijo volviéndose nuevamente hacia Yuuki, quien intercambio miradas con su primo –Yuuki, te hice una pregunta

-¿crees que dejaremos que tu compromiso con el maldito de Kaname se lleve a cabo? –Pregunto el peli plateado a modo de respuesta –te queremos demasiado como para dejarte hacer esa locura

Al llegar a la academia, Rima se había hecho muy amiga de Yuuki. Eran muy unidas, casi parecían hermanas. Tiempo después conocieron al hijo adoptivo del director, un vampiro nivel He llamado Zero, el cual termino por enamorarse completamente de la purasangre, al igual que ella de él. Rima, como buena amiga, los ayudo a escaparse de Kaname, aunque nunca más supo de ellos.

-¿cómo saben de mi compromiso?

-yo se los dije… -la voz de Shiki la hizo recordar que aún estaban con ella

-Shiki y yo hemos estado en constante contacto desde hace unos días, Rima, necesito que hablemos de algo muy privado que quizás pueda molestarte, pero me preocupa mucho que tu –se detuvo un minuto, volviéndose hacia todo el grupo -¿podrían dejarnos solas? –los demás salieron casi de inmediato –Rima, dime por favor que mi hermano no te ha tocado…


	11. sentimientos de kaname

FLASH BACK

_-Shiki y yo hemos estado en constante contacto desde hace unos días, Rima, necesito que hablemos de algo muy privado que quizás pueda molestarte, pero me preocupa mucho que tu –se detuvo un minuto, volviéndose hacia todo el grupo -¿podrían dejarnos solas? –Los demás salieron casi de inmediato –Rima, dime por favor que mi hermano no te ha tocado… _

FIN FLASH BACK

-n-no sé a qué te refieres –tartamudeo Rima volviéndose, tratando de evitar esa mirada acusadora

-sabes perfectamente de que hablo –aseguro la peli castaña cruzándose de brazos. Rima suspiró con extrema resignación –Rima…

-no me violo si a eso te refieres –dijo de pronto su amiga con frialdad

-tú no querías que te tocara ¿verdad? –otro suspiro… _"ya entiendo porque es mi mejor amiga" _pensó Rima mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones –siempre soñaste con que el primer hombre con el que estuvieras fuera también el último

-me casaré con él Yuuki, da igual lo que yo haya soñado

-no te casarás con él…

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? –Yuuki sonrió con malicia, sin duda algo se traían entre manos, ella y los 4 jóvenes que esperaban afuera, de seguro con el oído pegado en la puerta -¿Qué están planeando?

-nada, nada –aseguró ella con una sonrisa nerviosa moviendo las manos.

Luego de unos minutos Aidou se llevó a Rima de vuelta al salón, donde cruzaron miradas con Shiki y María. Kaname los observaba constantemente, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al finalizar las clases los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, deteniéndose un momento junto a una hermosa fuente que había en el patio de la academia. Desde allí se podían observar claramente las señas que Yuuki hacia desde la oficina del director, y como Zero la obligaba a quedarse quieta. Esos 2 parecían niños pequeños, pero se amaban mucho. Cuando por fin dejaron de mirar hacia la ventana, retomaron su camino.

Al llegar cada uno se encerró en su cuarto. Rima se cambió de ropa y se acostó de inmediato, ignorando las preguntas de Ruka, quien solo la observó irritada. Sin duda había sido una noche muy rara, en especial por ver a Yuuki otra vez. Esa jovencita era una tonta que siempre tenía que estar preocupándose de los demás. ¿Qué se traerían entre manos todos esos torpes? Shiki los había buscado, de eso no había duda, pero ¿para que traería incluso a su ex prometida?

Mientras tanto, en otro dormitorio, los 2 vampiros más importantes de la clase nocturna observaban cada detalle de la academia desde una de las ventanas del cuarto.

-¿ya están todos dormidos? –preguntó Kaname con indiferencia

-¿eh?... si Kaname, tu también deberías dormir –le contestó Ichijo sonriendo

-¿Rima está en su cuarto o en el de Shiki?

-¿p-porque lo preguntas? –tartamudeo el rubio con nerviosismo –y-ya sabes que Shiki duerme en mi habitación, además no veo un motivo para que estuvieran juntos

-eres pésimo mintiendo –lo regaño Kaname dándole la espalda – ¿sabes algo Ichijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-no entiendo porque trato de retenerla a mi lado… no soy tonto, sé muy bien que tiene un romance con Shiki, ellos se quieren, y muy pronto estarán más que unidos, pero… aún así, no quiero que se aleje de mi –Ichijo lo miró extrañado –ya sé que es raro, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, cuando estuve comprometido con Yuuki nunca sentí algo tan fuerte

-¿a qué te refieres con _muy pronto estarán más que unidos?_ –le preguntó el rubio ignorando la ultima parte. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, sin responderle nada. –ya veo, no me dirás nada, ¿cierto? Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dormir un poco

Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, donde se encontró a Shiki listo para dormir. Pensó en contarle lo que le había dicho Kaname, pero lo mejor sería averiguar un poco más antes de hacer algo. _"No puedo creer que Kaname sienta algo tan fuerte por Rima, y no tengo idea de a qué se refiere con que ella y Shiki estarán más que unidos" _pensó recostándose. No tardo mucho en dormirse, pero aún así esos pensamientos no salían de su cabeza.

**Sorry por la demora, se que este capi es muy corto pero no se preocupen que ya viene el siguiente, ahí verán porque este no lo alargue mucho. **


	12. chantaje

Aidou golpeo la puerta del baño por tercera vez. Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Yuuki y Zero habían regresado a la academia, hecho del que ya todos estaban enterados, incluso Kaname, a quien poco le había importado. Volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza. Rima emitió un quejido, lo cual no supo cómo interpretar, y eso lo estaba desesperando. Y es que ya llevaba cerca de 10 minutos encerrada en el baño y se les hacía tarde para ir a clases.

-ya vámonos –dijo Rima abriendo al fin la puerta. Aidou la siguió en silencio. Llevaban cerca de una semana con la misma rutina. Se levantaban, y cuando estaban listos, Rima y sus nauseas lo arruinaban todo: atrasados otra vez, y de castigo, limpiar todas las mesas del salón.

-ya sé lo que te pasa Rima, pero de verdad no puedo creer que hayas sido tan descuidada

-no sé de que hablas –murmuró su amiga con indiferencia. Aidou se detuvo frente a ella, obstaculizándole el paso –déjame pasar tarado

-Rima… ya sé el porqué de tus nauseas, ¡por Dios, era tan obvio! Vi muchas veces a mi madre en ese estado

-¿Cuál estado?, ¿de qué rayos hablas idiota? –las palabras del rubio comenzaron a asustarla. Aidou se le acercó, colocándole una mano sobre su vientre, lo cual la hizo ponerse nerviosa -¿Aidou?

-shhh… -la hizo callar él, que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía –Rima, tu estas…

-¡no lo digas! –gritó la joven corriendo lejos de él.

Corrió hasta el salón, donde todos la miraron con extrañeza. El profesor la hizo sentarse y continúo con la clase. Minutos después llegó Aidou y se sentó junto a ella, observándola con una mirada acusadora. Al salir al receso, lo primero que hizo fue evitar a su amigo, lo cual le resulto muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que Yuuki la esperaba afuera del salón, como todos los días, acompañada de cerca por Zero, quien solo le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo. La castaña notó de inmediato que su amiga estaba muy extraña, por lo que se fueron a un lugar mucho más apartado para poder conversar.

-estas rara –le dijo Yuuki sonriendo. Rima la ignoró, fingiendo no haberla escuchado -¿Rima?

-no me he sentido muy bien Yuuki, solo es eso

-claro… -minutos después llegaron Shiki, María y Aidou a sentarse con ellas. Rima no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, y era que su amigo, el rubio, no le quitaba la vista de encima

-bueno, ¿y tú que tanto le ves a Rima? –preguntó Shiki tratando de disimular sus celos. María y Yuuki intercambiaron cómplices miradas. Aidou se encogió de hombros, acercándose peligrosamente a su amiga

-A-Aidou, ¿Qué crees que haces? –maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear? El ojiazul hizo ademán de tocarle el vientre, pero se contuvo, ya que el aura asesina que rodeaba a Shiki era lo suficientemente terrorífica como para no entender que tenía que alejarse.

-creo… -comenzó a decir él con seriedad –que deberíamos alejar a Rima de Kaname lo más pronto posible, mientras más tiempo pase con él, más peligro correrán los 2 –Rima abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándolo con horror –me refiero a ti y a Shiki

-ya les he dicho en todos los idiomas –y vaya que lo había hecho, les había hablado en español, chino, inglés, japonés, y todos los idiomas que se le habían ocurrido –que no pretendo romper mi compromiso con Kaname, ¿es que acaso son sordos o estúpidos?

-pero Rima, ¿y lo tuyo con Shiki? –pegunto Yuuki inocentemente. Rima suspiró resignada. Lo de ella con Shiki era algo mágico, de ser por ella se iría con él lo más lejos posible, pero…

FLASH BACK

_Rima caminó tras de Seiren, quien la llevó directamente al dormitorio de Kuran-Kaname. Entró tímidamente, rogando por que no le pusiera una mano encima. En vez de eso el joven mantuvo una gran distancia entre ellos, limitándose a observarla con frialdad._

_-veo que tu herida ya casi ha desaparecido –observó de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa –hm… veo que no quieres estar aquí_

_-es obvio que no –le contestó ella con firmeza, levantando la mirada a la altura de los ojos de su prometido _

_-claro, tu preferirías estar con Senri ¿no?_

_-no sé de que hablas…_

_-sé lo de ustedes, no tienes por qué negarlo, no olvides que yo lo escuche cuando se te declaro, debería matarlos, o matarlo a él para que tu sufrieras las consecuencias de burlarse de Kuran Kaname_

_-no lo lastimes –"maldición, que fácil había sido" se regaño a sí misma, mientras le impedía el paso a Kaname, quien sonrió victorioso –en ese caso, mátame a mí, no a él_

_-con que serías capaz de dar tu vida por él –le dijo Kaname tomándola del mentón para que lo volviera a mirar a los ojos –te quiero conmigo Rima, quiero que seas mi mujer y que puedas llegar a amarme o desearme tanto como yo a ti_

_-eso nunca ocurrirá_

_-nada es imposible en esta vida mi bella vampira, pero para que me ames te necesito a mi lado, y como suelo ser un vampiro muy precavido, hagamos un trato… tú te quedas a mi lado y Shiki sigue con vida, ¿Qué me dices?_

_-¿Qué clase de trato es ese? –preguntó Rima conteniendo las chispas que salían de sus manos. Kaname se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sonreír sínicamente _

_-tú decides, estar conmigo, o verlo morir dolorosamente, te aseguro que siempre cumplo con mi palabra_

_-no sabes cuánto te odio –murmuró Rima dándole la espalda._

_-tomaré eso como un sí_

FIN FLASH BACK

Todos la observaron preocupados, lo cual la enfureció, ¿Por qué no dejaban de meterse en su vida? Todos ellos debían ocuparse un poco más de las suyas. Por ejemple, Yuuki debería casarse de una vez con Zero, Shiki debería buscarse una mujer con la que pudiera estar en una relación normal, una joven como María por ejemplo. Y por último Aidou, claro, él se la pasaba ahora todo el tiempo con ella no solo porque Kaname se lo ordeno, si no porque se enteró de que su hermana Tsukiko estaba enamorada de él y trataba de evitarla lo más posible.

-Rima, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le preguntó Yuuki algo enojada al ver la reacción de Shiki ante las palabras de su amiga

-¡ya déjenme en paz! ¡Consíganse una vida! -les gritó corriendo lejos de ellos. Shiki se colocó de pie para seguirla, pero Aidou lo detuvo

-de verdad Shiki, déjame a mí, hay algo muy importante que debo hablar con ella

-¿Qué cosa?

-no puedo decírtelo, me mataría, pero te aseguro que todo lo que hace este último tiempo es por algún motivo muy importante para ella

Dicho esto, el rubio busco a su amiga por toda la academia, encontrándola sentada en una de las ramas del árbol más alto del lugar. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras sus manos descansaban instintivamente en su vientre, dando una imagen de ternura propia de una vampira tan bella. Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo fingidamente.

-me dijo que lo mataría si no me alejaba de él –dijo de pronto Rima, respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie había hecho. Aidou entendió rápidamente a que se refería.

-ya veo… -se le acercó lentamente a su vientre, colocando también su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo lo que Shiki le había impedido unos minutos atrás -¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a él, o a ella?

-no lo sé, yo creo que no me conviene que nazca –murmuró muy bajo, mirando con ternura el lugar que sus manos cubrían

-¿acaso te volviste loca?

-apenas Kaname se entere nos matará, a los 3

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… -murmuró Ichijo, que los había estado espiando desde hace un rato –creo que él ya lo sabe…


	13. olvido?

Vampire knight no me pertenece

_-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… -murmuró Ichijo, que los había estado espiando desde hace un rato –creo que él ya lo sabe…_

-¿cómo que ya lo sabe? –preguntó Aidou alejándose un poco de Rima, quien observó en silencio

-hace unos días me dijo que habría algo que uniría aún más a Rima y a Shiki, y creo que se refería a tu embarazo Rima, si hubiese querido matarte ya lo habría hecho

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que el presidente Kuran está planeando? –el rubio se puso muy serio, en tanto Ichijo se sentó junto a Rima, tocando también su vientre

-es increíble que lleves una vida aquí dentro, tan pequeña e indefensa, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que nazca?

-yo… no sé qué hacer –contestó la joven rompiendo en llanto mientras abrazaba a su amigo, quien acariciaba su cabello como si fuera su hija la que lloraba en sus brazos –no sé qué hacer con todo esto, si huyo con Shiki, Kaname verá la forma de matarlo a él y a nuestro hijo, y si me quedo y cumplo mi compromiso, seré infeliz el resto de mi vida…

-¿Kaname se atrevió a amenazarte? –Aidou parecía furioso, por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de matar a su admirado Kaname Kuran.

-eso no me extraña –pensó Ichijo en voz alta –él se obsesionó contigo Rima

-vaya consuelo –dijo con cinismo la aludida

Luego de varios minutos en los que Rima se sintió mejor, los tres jóvenes volvieron al salón de clases, disculpándose una y otra vez con su maestro, quien solo se limitó a regañarlos. Rima se pasó el resto de las clases sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que Aidou o el profesor decía, y en especial ignorando las miradas de Shiki y Kaname. Cuando al fin las clases se dieron por terminadas, la joven salió seguida de Yuuki, quien la esperaba desde hace un buen rato frente a la puerta del salón, junto a ella se encontraba Zero, como siempre. Trató de evitarlos e irse a su dormitorio, pero su amiga no la ayudaba mucho.

-Yuuki, enserio, necesito dormir –pidió Rima tratando de convencer a su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza, jugando insistentemente con sus dedos

-Yuuki –murmuro Zero haciéndola voltear hacia él, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rima, o mejor dicho, a su vientre, lo cual la incómodo mucho. Zero era un cazador, tenía el talento de sentir la presencia de otros vampiros, aún cuando estos estaban aún en el vientre de su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre Zero? –Rima lo miró a los ojos con desesperación, rogándole que no dijera nada

-creo que de verdad deberías dejarla dormir, lo necesita

-p-pero amor –tartamudeo Yuuki haciéndole una carita de suplica que le enternecería el corazón a cualquiera, menos a su novio. Rima agradeció que Zero fuera así de frio. –de acuerdo, pero no creas que mañana te librarás de mí –la amenazó la castaña, tomándole la mano a su novio y volteando en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase diurna.

Dio un largo suspiró y comenzó a caminar, tarareando una canción que había escuchado durante el día. Iba tan concentrada en tratar de olvidar todo lo que ocurría por un momento, que no notó la figura que se acercaba hacia ella. Fue cosas de segundos antes de que chocara con el pecho de alguien, cayendo bruscamente. Observo con atención la pequeña figura frente a ella, reconociendo a la peli plateada.

-disculpa Rima, no vi que venías –dijo María ayudándola a levantarse. Rima se sacudió la tierra del uniforme y se encogió de hombros

-no importa, yo también iba distraída

-Shiki me pidió que te buscara, necesita estar un momento contigo a solas, te está esperando en la oficina del director

-¿es que hoy es el día de "nadie deje dormir a Rima"? –pregunto la joven, haciendo reír a la peli plateada, quien dio media vuelta y la dejo sola.

Suspiró resignada, caminando en la misma dirección en la que minutos antes se habían ido sus amigos. Durante el camino pensó en lo ocurrido durante esa noche, estaba esperando un hijo de Shiki, aunque, bien podría ser de Kaname. Esto último la aterró, ¿y si la criatura en su vientre llevaba la sangra Kuran corriendo por sus venas? Entonces estaría atada a Kaname de por vida.

Finalmente logró ver esa cabellera color vino esperándola en el escritorio del director. Solía sentarse allí cuando estaba impaciente, lo conocía muy bien. Entró en silenció, intercambiando miradas con su amado vampiro. Él se acercó lentamente, depositándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, seguido de uno más apasionado en los labios. Rodeo su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos, apegándola más a su cuerpo. Ella abrazó su cuello, profundizando el beso.

-Rima –murmuró el joven separando unos centímetros su rostro del de ella -¿Por qué me evitas?

-n-no lo hago –mintió ella alejándose aún más para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-eso no lo crees ni tú misma –le dijo Shiki, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. Rima lo observó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de humor? –en fin… mañana te sacaré de esta academia

-¿Cómo? -¿en qué momento le habían pedido su opinión para hacer eso? –y-yo no me quiero ir, Shiki, yo tengo un compromiso que cumplir con Kaname

-no estás hablando enserio –la voz de Shiki demostraba el asombro que el joven sentía al escuchar a su amada vampira decir eso –Rima, nos amamos, ¿Qué ganas con quedarte con él?

-Shiki, por favor, supongo que sabías que lo nuestro no pasó de un juego, siempre lo ha sido

-¿ju-e-go? –Repitió Shiki arrastrando la voz –Rima, deja de decir estupideces

-no son estupideces Shiki –le dolía mucho hablarle así, pero tenía que alejarlo de ella –si mañana te vas, no olvides despedirte como los buenos amigos que somos –dicho esto dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida

-¿amigos?

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, nublándole la visión. Corrió a su cuarto lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Ruka dormía profundamente, por lo que al parecer podría dormirse sin ser interrogada. Suspiró aliviada ante esta idea, secándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

No tardó mucho en dormirse, cayendo en un profundo sueño. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Una sombra avanzó hasta su cama, y una suave luz azul rodeó la cabellera anaranjada de la joven, quien solo se movió un poco bajó la sábanas. Minutos después la sombra desapareció, dejándolas nuevamente solas.

-¡ya chicas, levántense! –los gritos de Ichijo resonaron tras la puerta, haciéndolas saltar del susto.

-¿es que no se aburre de hacer eso? -se quejó Ruka desperezándose. Rima se incorporó, arreglándose el cabello.

-vaya, ¿para qué nos despierta tan temprano si hoy no hay clases?

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no habría clases? –preguntó Ruka algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga

-bueno, hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso con Kaname ¿no?

-¿de qué hablas? –bien, ahora si se estaba asustando. Rima la miró confundida –Rima, eso fue hace más de un mes

-¿cómo? –La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver la figura de Aidou, quien entró jadeando –oye tu…

-¡de prisa Rima! ¡Los muchachos están a punto de irse!

-¿Quiénes?

-Shiki, Yuuki y Zero… vamos Rima, vete con ellos –la joven lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules

-Aidou, Yuuki y Zero hace mucho que huyeron… y ¿quién demonios es Shiki?

**Holaaaa espero que les haya gustado, acepto cualquier sugerencia **


	14. dimelo

_-Shiki, Yuuki y Zero… vamos Rima, vete con ellos –la joven lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules_

_-Aidou, Yuuki y Zero hace mucho que huyeron… y ¿quién demonios es Shiki?_

Capitulo 14.-

La fuerte luz del sol la cegó momentáneamente, haciéndola apoyarse en el hombro de Aidou para no caer. Justo frente a ella se encontraban Yuuki y Zero, observándola con preocupación, y tras ellos se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabellos color vino que subía las maletas al auto con gran prisa, sin siquiera voltear a verla por un segundo. Había despertado hace solo unos minutos, y descubrió que todo lo vivido en más de un mes se había esfumado de su cerebro, lo cual no le agradaba para nada.

FLASH BACK

_Aidou la miró aterrado, acercándose lentamente a ella para colocarle una mano sobre la frente, la cual Rima apartó con brusquedad, haciéndolo retroceder. _

_-Rima, ¿te sientes bien? –Preguntó el rubio sin quitar la expresión de terror de su rostro -¿Cómo que "quien demonios es Shiki"? _

_-no sé quién es, dime Aidou, mi fiesta de compromiso, ¿Cuándo es? _

_-¿Cuándo es? –Aidou miró a su prima, quien se encogió de hombros –Rima, no sé si Ruka te le dijo, pero tu compromiso fue hace más de un mes, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que has pasado las últimas semanas? _

_-no… no puedo haber olvidado mi compromiso –murmuró Rima tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos –Aidou, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? Esto… esto no es normal_

_-Rima… _

FIN FLASH BACK

El sonido de una maleta tocando el piso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo observar como el joven se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor, en tanto Zero volvía a darle un golpe.

-¿p-pero porque me golpeas? –pregunto el joven al borde del colapso. Zero le lanzó una mirada asesina, tomando la maleta que había caído al suelo

-porque eres un tonto –murmuró el peli plateado acomodando todo

-¡ella no me quiere! ¡Me dijo que lo nuestro solo era un juego! –gritó Shiki sin siquiera importarle la presencia de la joven, quien no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber quién era tan tonta como para rechazar a ese apuesto vampiro

-Rima, ¿de verdad que no recuerdas nada? –le pregunto Yuuki volviendo a centrar su atención en ella. Su amiga asintió en silencio, fijando su mirada en el piso –Rima… no puedes quedarte aquí, vente con nosotros

-no entiendo por qué dices eso, Yuuki, sé que casarme con Kaname no es una idea muy alegre, pero no tengo opción, además, no veo el motivo por el qué deba huir

-Yuuki, ya está todo listo –murmuró Zero haciéndole un gesto a Rima a modo de despedida –Shiki no quiere salir del auto…

-ese primo mío es un tonto

-está herido, y ya sabes lo que se siente sufrir por amor…

-¿y-yo podría hablar con él antes de que se vayan? –la pareja le sonrió, bien pudo haber perdido la memoria, pero seguía interesada en Shiki

-claro, pero tendrás que ir a buscarlo al auto, mi primo es un poco terco –rió Yuuki, tomando la mano de Zero –mientras nosotros nos vamos a despedir del resto

Rima avanzó hasta el auto, golpeando la ventanilla. El joven la miró asombrado, dudando unos minutos antes de bajar un poco el vidrio.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto de manera tosca y agresiva, sin mirarla a los ojos -¿no tienes a quien más molestar?

-¿Qué te hice para que me trates así? –los ojos del joven se abrieron enormemente

-creo que sería mejor que no lo supieras

-¿mejor para quién?

-mejor para ti, no sé si el hecho de que hayas perdido la memoria sea bueno o no, pero te hará todo mucho más fácil si olvidas todo lo que pasamos juntos, al fin y al cabo, solo nos gustaba jugar

-¿jugar? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que pasamos juntos?

-demasiadas preguntas mi bella Rima –la voz de Kaname la hizo voltearse. ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba así? –preguntas que tendrán su respuesta en otro momento, como verás mi pequeño primo desea salir cuanto antes de la academia, y nosotros no somos quien para detenerle

-p-pero, Shiki…

-es cierto, esta academia término por destruirme la vida, solo te advierto una cosa Rima, no confíes en tu prometido, no lo quieres y nunca lo querrás, lo nuestro fue lindo mientras duró, pero todo tiene un final, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada de lo que te ofrece Kaname, además ni siquiera sabes quién soy

-es cierto que no sé quién eres, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir que no quiero que te vayas, explícame porque siento que si tú me lo pidieras, yo me iría contigo sin pensarlo dos veces, anda Shiki… dímelo

-yo… yo…

-ya fue suficiente Rima –dijo Kaname tomándola del brazo con fuerza

-¡no! Dime Shiki, dime una palabra y me voy contigo a donde sea, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos

-…-


	15. empiezo a recordarte

**Holaaa aquí les va l nuevo capítulo…**

**Espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Dio un último suspiro antes de salir del cuarto en el cual llevaba encerrada más de una semana. No odiaba a Kaname, tampoco a Shiki, después de todo, ella había escogido todo esto. Aun así, no entendía porque había tenido que estar encerrada tanto tiempo, viendo solo de vez en cuando a Tsukiko, que le traía la comida y tabletas, y a Kaname, quien solía decirle que la amaba y toda esa basura. Cada vez que dormía, tenía sueños muy extraños con Shiki, momentos que parecían tan reales, no podía evitar pensar en que quizás había sido injusta con él aquel día, después de todo, ella misma le había dado esperanzas.

FLASH BACK

_Shiki la observó detenidamente, decidiéndose al fin a abrir la puerta del auto para bajar. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella, ignorando por completo a su primo, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto odio. _

_-dime… ¿Qué podría decirte yo para que te vengas conmigo? –le preguntó él, acercando su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran –te mentiría si te dijera que puedo darte todo lo que Kaname te ofrece, no soy el príncipe purasangre, solo soy yo… y yo no soy importante para ti, lo nuestro solo fue un juego, tú misma me lo dijiste…_

_-¿yo te dije eso? –murmuró Rima algo confundida por las palabras del joven vampiro. _

_-¡ya fue suficiente! –Exclamó Kaname, tomando a Shiki del cuello y levantándolo un poco, lo cual asustó a Rima -¡ya respeta que ella es mi prometida!_

_-tienes razón… -las palabras de la joven no fueran más que provocadas por el terror de que su prometido lastimara a Shiki –si yo te dije eso, por algo será… no se que tuvimos nosotros, pero no debió pasar de ser un juego, de verdad lo siento por darte ilusiones, es solo que mi mente aun esta algo confusa, es todo, mi lugar está al lado de mi prometido_

_-es todo… -dijo Shiki soltándose -¡Yuuki, Zero! ¡Ya vámonos! _

FIN FLASH BACK

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas del pasillo, haciéndola apretar los parpados con fuerza. Delante de ella iba Tsukiko, acompañada de Ruka, quien parecía algo triste. Al fin se detuvieron frente al dormitorio de Kaname, donde la esperaban el resto de sus amigos.

Ichijo y Aidou solo se limitaron a tratar de sonreír, mientras que Akatsuki solo le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo. Tras ellos se encontraban Kaname y María, quien le sonrió dulcemente, aún cuando solo habían cruzado un par de palabras durante esa semana, se le hacía realmente conocida.

-Rima, espero que ya te sientas mejor, sabes muy bien que una gripe no se toma a la ligera –dijo Kaname. "_¿una gripe? ¿Es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir?",_ pensó Rima asintiendo levemente –te informó que he decidido adelantar nuestra boda

-¿cómo?

-así es, muy pronto tu embarazo se hará evidente, y es mejor evitar habladurías

-¿embarazo?, ¿Cuál embarazo? –preguntó Rima con sorpresa. El par de rubios se llevó la palma de la mano hasta la frente, ella había olvidado TODO lo ocurrido el último mes, ¿Cómo pretendían que recordara el embarazo?

-de verdad… olvidamos decírtelo –se disculparon los rubios a coro

-no puedo estar embarazada… aunque, eso explicaría las nauseas y la sed que no se me quita con nada –era cierto, cada vez que se llevaba algo a la boca debía correr al baño, y el porqué las tabletas ya no le provocaban los efectos esperados, ya que la sed seguía quemándole la garganta -¿estoy embarazada de Kaname?

-eto… -Aidou iba a decir algo, pero Ichijo se lo impidió con una mirada que era muy fácil de entender: _"di algo y Kaname te mata"_

-Rima… ¿las tabletas no te quitan el hambre? –preguntó esta vez Ichijo, preocupándose por su amiga, quien negó en silencio –eso es preocupante, veré que se puede hacer, no queremos que termines provocando una masacre en la academia…

-ya ves mi bella Rima, es por eso que debemos adelantar la boda, ¿Qué dices?

-¿desde cuándo te importa mi opinión?

Luego de esa "agradable" reunión, todos se fueron a alistar para ir a clases. Aun no recordando nada de nada, le era muy difícil creer que estuviese embarazada de Kaname, pero, ¿de quién más podría ser? De pronto un flash le ilumino la mente, y solo un nombre pudo salir de sus labios… SHIKI. Claro, él había insinuado que ellos habían mantenido una relación. ¿Cómo saber más acerca de esa relación que ellos habían mantenido? De seguro nadie se atrevería a contarle la verdad, a excepción de sus amigos rubios, los cuales, por alguna razón, no tenían permitido acercarse mucho a ella.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, luego de sentir una fuerte punzada. Aidou apareció en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que ella caía al suelo, inconsciente.

FLASH BACK

_Rima se sentó bajo un árbol, cerrando los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa alborotando su cabello. De pronto sintió una presencia muy familiar acercándose. Se colocó de pie y trató de ignorarla, pero el joven la detuvo sujetándole firmemente la muñeca._

_-Shiki… -dijo Rima dando un suspiro, para luego voltearse y mirarlo a la cara. El joven bajo la vista, dejándola clavada en el suelo. No dijo una palabra, pero el silencio era suficiente para explicar la situación._

_-¿vas con nosotros a casa de Aidou? –preguntó luego de un rato. La rubia asintió tímidamente, tratando de zafarse de la mano del joven, teniendo muy poco éxito. Shiki se acercó lentamente, besándola con pasión. -¿de verdad no me quieres ni un poquito?_

_-yo… yo… no se que responderte Shiki –mintió Rima alejándose un poco_

_-¿ese idiota te ha vuelto a tocar?_

_-no –contesto ella algo cortante. Shiki suspiro aliviado, soltándola al fin. -¿Por qué haces esto Shiki? ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme cuando podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras?_

_-te quiero a ti, y no puedo tenerte, es ilógico ¿no? –dijo él con cinismo, dándole una sonrisa -¿sabes que más es ilógico?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-que en una sola semana hayas conseguido robarme el corazón –Rima lo observó sorprendida. Él solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo rápidamente._

_-y tu a mi… -murmuro ella una vez que el joven estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para oírla._

FIN FLASH BACK

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose frente a frente con Aidou, quien la llamaba con preocupación. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño o un recuerdo? De ser un recuerdo, su corazón no le mentía, ella quería a Shiki, pero, eso no confirmaba nada. Suspiró, volviendo a fijar la vista en su amigo.

-Rima, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-tengo sed…

-sé que no debería de hacer esto –murmuró el rubio con resignación, haciéndose un corte en la muñeca, del cual rápidamente comenzó a brotar sangre –pero no puedo permitir que te mueras de hambre, bebe antes de que los demás lo noten

-Aidou… este bebe… ¿realmente es de Kaname? –el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonriéndole luego con algo de… ¿ternura?

-primero lo primero, bebe mi sangre, luego tendremos tiempo de conversar

Sin dudarlo mucho, la joven comenzó a drenar su sangre, terminando antes de provocarle un debilitamiento importante a Aidou, quien solo la observó en silencio. Luego la acompaño hasta la academia, sin decirle una palabra, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque Seiren los vigilaba de cerca.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

La peli castaña dio un largo suspiro al cerrar la puerta. La deprimía ver todo lo que estaba pasando, nunca había visto tan triste a su primo, aun cuando ella trató de alegrarlo por todos los medios posibles.

-¿aun se niega a comer? –le preguntó Zero, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared

-lanzó las tabletas lejos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si sigue así, pronto perderá el control

-dame esas tabletas… -murmuró el peli plateado –que si no se las toma por la buenas, lo hará por las malas –Yuuki dejo la pequeña caja en sus manos y se alejó –Shiki

-¿Qué quieres? –fue la fría respuesta del joven antes de darle la espalda –esto no me gusta, pero…

Tuvo que luchar bastante con el joven, pero finalmente lo hizo tragar varias tabletas. Por suerte para él, alguna vez había sido cazador, de otro modo, nunca habría conseguido atarlo de pies y manos para poder abrirle la boca. Estaba bien sufrir por amor, pero no debía morirse antes de ver qué resultados tendría el plan de María. Por ahora, todo estaba en sus manos.

**De verdad lo siento por demorarme tanto, pero he estado bastante ocupada… salvar los ramos, salvar los ramos.**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews y nos vemos pronto… o eso espero. **

**michiVK, espero que te haya gustado… y no te preocupes que no pienso dejar el fic a la mitad. **


	16. cambio de planes

**Los personajes de vampire knight no me pertenecen, pero la historia si ^. ^**

Los gritos de Shiki se escucharon por toda la mansión, haciendo correr a su prima para ver que ocurría. Zero derribo la puerta con gran facilidad, encontrándose con que la habitación de Shiki estaba totalmente destruida. El joven seguía golpeando una y otra vez la pared con sus puños, los cuales ya comenzaban a llenarse de sangre.

-¡Shiki! ¡Deja eso! –gritó Yuuki totalmente espantada por la actitud de su primo. El joven fingió no escucharla, por lo que Zero tuvo que atarlo de pies y manos por cuarta vez en esa semana –no podemos seguir así…

-¡es un maldito! –exclamo el vampiro tratando de sacar un papel de su bolsillo con algo de dificultad. Zero tomo el papel y lo leyó en voz baja, volviendo luego su vista hacia su novia

-dame eso… -los ojos de Yuuki viajaron rápidamente a través de la carta que había recibido de manos del peli plateado –veo que adelanto la boda…

-¡el muy maldito se atrevió a invitarme! ¿Lo puedes creer? –Murmuró Shiki una vez que estuvo más calmado –solo para restregarme en la cara que Rima lo escogió a él… pero no le voy a dar en el gusto… no voy a ir

-entonces si le vas a dar en el gusto –lo corrigió Zero ayudándolo a colocarse de pie para poder desatarlo -¿acaso crees que te envió la invitación para que fueras? Él sabe perfectamente que no lo harás, solo lo hizo para burlarse de tu cobardía

-Zero tiene razón, bien chicos, creo que será mejor preparar todo… iremos a una boda, asi que hay que lucir muy bien…

-pero yo no quiero ir… -Zero le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo reír a Yuuki

-pues nadie pidió tu opinión –dijo su prima saliendo de la habitación -¡y será mejor que dejes esto tal y como estaba!

Shiki dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a recoger las cosas que había desparramado por el cuarto. No quería ir, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, esta sería su última oportunidad para recuperar a Rima, no debía desaprovecharla.

EN LA ACADEMIA

Rima cruzó el salón de clases para reunirse con Kaname, tal como él se lo había pedido minutos antes. Durante esa semana había tenido muchos recuerdos de su relación con Shiki, pero nada que pudiera confirmar que el ser que llevaba en el vientre era de él. Junto a ella iban Ichijo y Seiren, aunque siempre Aidou los seguía muy de cerca. Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Kaname, donde lo encontraron conversando muy cercanamente con María, quien se separó de él apenas los vio llegar.

-¿se puede saber que hacen? –preguntó Rima, aunque realmente la respuesta que le dieran no le importaba en os más mínimo

-solo conversábamos… -dijo María con una enorme sonrisa –bueno Kaname, terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento.

-claro… mi amada Rima, luces tan hermosa…

-estoy igual que siempre –murmuró Rima cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando fuera a Ichijo y Seiren -¿se puede saber para que me llamaste?

-solo quería tenerte cerca…

-me tendrás lo suficientemente cerca dentro de una semana

-no puedo creer que serás mi mujer en tan poco tiempo

-pues no lo hago por gusto…

-ya lo sé –Kaname le sonrió tristemente –ese día que perdiste tus recuerdos, no quisiste irte con Shiki solo porque yo iba a lastimarlo… ¿cierto?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, estoy aquí, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-quiero tu amor, tu cuerpo, tu sangre y tus pensamientos –le respondió él besándole el cuello. Rima trató de alejarlo un poco, teniendo muy poco éxito

-pues confórmate con tener mi cuerpo y mi sangre, porque mi amor y mis pensamientos le pertenecen solo a él, y lo sabes muy bien

-por el momento… con esto me basta –murmuró su prometido comenzando a besarla con pasión y algo de desesperación –me basta con poder poseer tu cuerpo y tu belleza.

En otro lado de la academia, una joven peli plateada recorría los sombríos pasillos, acompañada de 2 rubios que la observaban detenidamente. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la oficina del director, quien los recibió con alegría, tal como lo hacía siempre. Una vez que estuvieron solos, la joven marcó el número telefónico de la mansión en la que vivía Shiki, siendo atendida por otra amiga.

-_soy Yuuki, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?_ –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea

-veo que ya no usas tu clave secreta

_-¿la del gatito? No, era muy larga, en fin ¿con quién hablo?_

-soy María, tengo noticias muy importantes sobre nuestro plan –murmuró la peli plateada mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes –he conseguido acercarme mucho a él, hoy nos besamos, y por como él me respondió, creo que ya comienza a sentir algo

_-¡eso es genial! Pero, la boda será solo en 5 días, Shiki ya recibió la invitación_

-¿vendrán?

_-¡por supuesto! Sabes que adoro las fiestas… ese día tu misión será distraer a Kaname en lo que nosotros logramos sacar a Rima de ahí_

-será muy facil… bueno Yuuki, dale mis saludos a Shiki

-_y tu dáselos a todos por allá_

-bien chicos, hay cambio de planes, ahora solo tendremos el día de la boda para actuar, será nuestra última jugada

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Aidou con algo de desconfianza

-pues… su tarea será realmente muy sencilla, tendrán que distraer a Seiren, y yo haré lo mismo con Kaname, el resto queda en manos de Shiki, solo espero que ya haya superado esas rabietas de niño que suele hacer en momentos como este.

-iré a buscar a Rima, ya es hora de que coma algo –dijo Aidou caminando hacia la puerta

-¿hasta cuándo pretendes alimentarla con tu sangre? –le preguntó Ichijo, haciéndolo detenerse

-hasta que pueda hacerlo Shiki –respondió él retomando su camino.

La joven se acomodó el uniforme, abriendo lentamente la puerta para poder salir. Se sentía realmente sucia, pero no podía hacer nada, ese era su destino, y debía aceptarlo.

Levantó la vista y camino en dirección a la academia, topándose de pronto con Aidou, quien la llevó hasta su cuarto para poder darle de su sangre.

Llevaban casi 2 semanas haciendo esto, aunque Rima trataba de negarse a beber la sangre de su amigo, dentro de ella llevaba un vampiro que necesitaba sangre para poder desarrollarse. Su hijo, o hija. De solo pensarlo, se alegraba al instante. No importaba quien fuera realmente el padre, era SU hijo, y eso nadie podría cambiarlo.

-hablé con Yuuki, bueno, en realidad María habló con ella –murmuró Aidou una vez que su amiga hubo terminado

-¿y cómo esta?

-¿lo preguntas por Yuuki o por Shiki?

-por él, ¿Qué has sabido de Shiki? –preguntó Rima con interés. Aidou se encogió de hombros con pereza

-no mucho realmente, solo que no quiere comer, y que Zero debe recurrir a sus técnicas de cazador para poder alimentarlo

-ya veo… espero que se ponga bien

-lo hará, y tú Rima, ¿Cómo estas con todo esto?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?

-contestas a una pregunta con otra, eso quiere decir que no estás bien… escúchame, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte Rima, huye con Shiki, él te ama

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? Todo lo que recuerdo de él… es que nunca me ha dicho te amo, aunque… realmente no es mucho lo que recuerdo de él

-sé que Ichijo me prohibió decirte esto, por tu propio bien, pero ese ser que llevas en tu vientre no es más que el fruto del amor que Shiki y tú se tenían, piénsalo bien Rima, no es justo que ese bebe crezca sin su padre

-sabía que no podía ser de Kaname –murmuró Rima con algo de tranquilidad.

¿Qué debía hacer? Solo tenía 5 días para pensarlo. Tal vez Shiki vendría a buscarla, tal vez al fin le diría que la amaba, y si lo hacía, no dudaría ni un segundo en irse con él. Por ahora, solo se limitaría a esperarlo, ella y su hijo, o hija.

-ven Shiki, ven por nosotros –susurró la ojiazul llevándose una mano al vientre.

**Eso es todo por ahora, ¿Qué quieren que pase ahora?...**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto!**


	17. la boda parte 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

¿Por qué esos días habían pasado tan rápido? Rima se encogió de hombros y se asomó al jardín de los dormitorios de la Luna, lugar en que se realizaría su boda con Kaname. 5 días habían pasado, y ni una señal de Shiki. Se arregló la falda y salió del cuarto, caminando cautelosamente entre los sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro con muchas cosas entre sus manos. Todos parecían tan apresurados, y apenas eran las 10 de la mañana. Se supone que a esa hora ella debería dormir, pero con todo el ruido le resultaba imposible poder conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se topó con Ichijo, quien la saludo animadamente mientras le daba instrucciones a una de las sirvientas.

-¿Qué haces despierta Rima? –le preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

-¿Quién podría dormir con todo este ruido? Soy vampira, no sorda… -respondió ella observando todo a su alrededor con algo de tristeza –es hoy

-sí, es hoy –repitió su amigo con resignación –Rima, sabes que aún puedes arrepentirte, tú no quieres esta boda

-¿Por qué no dejan de decir eso? ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –exclamo la peli anaranjada dándole la espalda con frialdad. Ichijo sonrió de medio lado. Pudieron pasar muchas cosas en esos meses, pero Rima no cambiaba su forma de ser, y eso era algo… ¿bueno?

-neee, Rima es Rima –dijo finalmente el joven encogiéndose de hombros y retomando sus tareas.

Mientras tanto, la joven buscó a algún amigo que no estuviese ocupado, encontrándose con Aidou en el camino. Bueno, con él bastaba por el momento. Después de todo, era él quien la alimentaba a ella y a su bebé, aún cuando no tenía ni una obligación de hacerlo. El rubio la mantuvo entretenida con sus estupideces por un buen rato, casi haciéndola olvidar que ese día se volvería la mujer de Kaname. Cosa que recordó al volver al jardín, donde ya casi estaba todo listo.

-sé que diciéndote esto corro el riesgo de perder mi vida –bromeó Aidou, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el brazo -¡auch! Eso dolió Rima

-pues deja de decir que soy violenta

-¿y no lo eres? Me acabas de golpear –le recordó él sobándose el brazo –en fin, sabes que si tú quieres, puedes acabar con todo esto

-pensándolo bien, lo de acabar con tu vida no es tan mala idea después de todo –dijo Rima dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Aidou, quien rió con nerviosismo –aún asi, solo hay una persona que puede detener todo esto…

-_asi que está esperando a Shiki _–pensó Aidou mirando a su alrededor. ¿Por qué Shiki nunca llegaba temprano cuando era necesario? Si era solo para molestar, siempre era el primero en pie, pero cuando era para algo importante, brillaba por su ausencia -¿y si esa persona no viene?

-me volveré "Rima Kuran" –chasqueó la lengua al decir la última frase –dios, que feo suena eso

-realmente, sí, suena muy feo… -"_solo espero que Shiki llegue pronto" _

Finalmente los invitados comenzaron a llegar a eso de las 6 de la tarde, temprano, teniendo en cuenta que la ceremonia sería a las 9 de la noche. A esa hora Rima dormía profundamente, sin importarle nada que tuviera que ver con esa boda. Ichijo tenía la tarea de recibir a los invitados, ser el mejor amigo de Kaname no era algo muy bueno después de todo. Suspiró con resignación y le regalo una sonrisa a los vampiros que iban llegando. Al fin pudo distinguir una cabellera color vino bajando de un auto. Junto a él iban Yuuki y Zero, la primera muy sonriente, y el segundo… con una cara de aburrimiento que no se la quitaba nadie, ni siquiera su querida novia, quien no paraba de bromear para tratar de sacarle al menos una sonrisa al "par de amargados", como solía llamarlos la peli castaña.

-pensé que llegarían más temprano –susurró el rubio apenas los tuvo cerca

-eso queríamos –dijo Yuuki mirando de reojo a sus 2 acompañantes –pero…

FLASH BACK

_-¡que no quiero ir! –gritaba Shiki aferrándose con fuerza a su cama. Yuuki se sopló un mechón de la cara, tironeando a su primo junto a Zero, quien estaba más que fastidiado con todo eso. _

_-ya basta Shiki, ¿acaso no quieres a Rima?_

_-claro que la quiero_

_-entonces… ¡suelta ya la maldita cama! –exclamó Zero echando chispas por los ojos al más puro estilo Rima Tohya. Finalmente lograron arrastrarlo hasta el auto, bendiciendo una y otra vez las cuerdas que Zero utilizaba para cazar vampiros tiempo atrás, las cuales se habían vuelto fieles compañeras de Shiki durante las últimas semanas. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Ichijo rió al escuchar la historia, aunque se calló de inmediato al notar el aura asesina que envolvía a Shiki en ese momento.

-no puedo creer que seas tan infantil Shiki

-uno puede tener sus rabietas de vez en cuando –se defendió el ojiazul con frialdad, echándose un pocky a la boca

-realmente pensé que no vendrían –dijo Kaname, quien se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Shiki trato de ignorarlo, concentrándose en el pocky que tenía en la boca –me sorprende gratamente descubrir que no eres un cobarde

-ya déjame en paz

-¿a qué viniste realmente? –preguntó el sangre pura con desconfianza

-tú nos invitaste, ¿lo olvidas? –Le contestó Shiki tratando de sonar obvio –tengo hambre, espero que haya algo de comer

-puedes encontrar de todo, menos a Rima, ella es mía, supieras cuanto he disfrutado de ella durante estos días

-¡eres un…! –grito el vampiro de cabello color vino abalanzándose sobre él, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Zero. Yuuki se colocó frente a él, tratando de calmarlo. Kaname sonrió victorioso, alejándose de ellos tan rápido como llegó.

-por favor Shiki, trata de calmarte –le pidió su prima haciendo que Zero lo soltara –eh, Ichijo, ¿Dónde está Rima?

-está en su cuarto, a ver...–reflexiono Ichijo mirando fijamente el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca –van a ser las 8 y media, ya debe de estar vistiéndose… Seiren está solucionando un "problema" que Aidou tuvo con las instalaciones eléctricas

-¿Qué problema? –preguntó Zero enarcando una ceja.

-bueno, había que mantenerla ocupada, por lo que Aidou arrojó los enchufes a la piscina –rió el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza –en fin, Kaname acaba de irse con María, y por lo que veo, Shiki… tienes menos de 10 minutos para lograr llevarte a Rima, 15, como mucho

Shiki asintió levemente y salto a las ramas del árbol más próximo, avanzando hasta el cuarto de Rima. Entro al edificio por una ventana que había abierta, ocultándose cuidadosamente de las vampiros que habían allí. Al fin logró llegar a su objetivo, deteniéndose frente a una puerta blanca, lugar donde habló por primera vez a sola con Rima, aunque no fue una "conversación" muy productiva, él la asustó, ella se enfado, y todo se soluciono con un pocky. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con su querida vampira, quien se observaba en un enorme espejo ovalado. Traía un vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo, ajustándose perfectamente a su figura en la zona del vientre y pecho, con bordados en dorado y rosa. El cabello caía sutilmente por sus hombros, adornado con una pequeña tiara de oro, de la cual se sujetaba un fino velo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Debía admitirlo, el blanco le sentaba muy bien.

-Rima…

-viniste –murmuró Rima volviéndose hacia él con una leve sonrisa

-tenemos que hablar, y no pienso irme hasta que me escuches

-ya lo sé –dijo ella volviéndose hacia el espejo, conectando su mirada con la de Shiki a través del reflejo –vienes a decirme que no me case

-no, no vengo a eso–la corrigió él, tomándola por sorpresa

**Bueno… eso fue el capitulo 17**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos! **


	18. la boda parte 2

**Los personajes de vampire knight no me pertenecen **

**Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo 18, ya casi se acaba…**

_-tenemos que hablar, y no pienso irme hasta que me escuches_

_-ya lo sé –dijo ella volviéndose hacia el espejo, conectando su mirada con la de Shiki a través del reflejo –vienes a decirme que no me case_

_-no, no vengo a eso–la corrigió él, tomándola por sorpresa _

No pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Shiki, aunque no le sorprendía, al parecer, ella realmente le había destruido el corazón en más de una ocasión, no podía simplemente esperar que él viniera a declararle su amor incondicional, y aún así, le dolía.

Shiki seguía de pie frente a ella, con una mirada fría y distante que le ponía los pelos de punta. Si él la odiaba, no había razones para decirle que ese ser que la hacía beber diariamente la sangre de su amigo era de él, no lo forzaría a tener a su lado a una persona a la que odia.

-entonces… –murmuró con un hilo de voz, apretando fuertemente los puños. Tragó saliva y siguió hablando -¿Qué haces aquí cuando estoy a punto de ir hacia el altar?

-porque, aun cuando no pienso decirte que no te cases, quiero que sepas que… Kaname parece el vampiro ideal ¿no?, es un sangre pura, te puede ofrecer mucho…

-eso ya me lo dijiste –le recordó Rima cruzándose de brazos

-tal vez, como decía, yo no puedo competir con todo eso, y es que, lo único que yo **te puedo ofrecer es mi amor**, algo que nunca tendrás de él, y lo sabes muy bien

-Shi-ki –no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, y es que había dicho lo que ella tanto había esperado en esa semana.

Fue como un flash que le iluminó la mente, haciéndola recordar todo. Había conocido a Shiki en su fiesta de compromiso, luego descubrió que ambos compartían el gusto por lo pockys. Paso las vacaciones de invierno en casa de Aidou, donde se acostó por primera vez con el pelirrojo. Kaname la había obligado a mentirle, para así poder proteger su vida. Estúpida, tan estúpida como para haberle hecho caso.

-piensa en lo que te dije Rima –volvió a hablar Shiki luego de unos minutos de silencio por parte de la joven vampira, quien volvió a centrar su atención en él –a la hora que la ceremonia comience, estaré en la entrada de la academia, esperándote, pero solo por unos minutos, si no apareces, daré por hecho que lo escogiste a él…

-si no voy, enviaré algo con María, y solo espero que no me odies

-¿debo dar por hecho que no llegarás?

-no, da por hecho que te recuerdo Shiki… y que te quiero más que a mi propia vida, de verdad, si alguna vez te lastime, no fue por que yo haya querido, ahora…

-me voy –le avisó el joven vampiro dándole la espalda. Rima suspiró, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo, maldiciendo una y otra vez a su prometido.

Shiki avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su prima con Aidou y Zero, quien observaba con indiferencia al resto de los invitados. Se quedo junto a ellos, hasta que Aidou le pidió 5 minutos de su tiempo, justo los 5 minutos que faltaban para que comenzara la ceremonia. Acepto con resignación, siguiendo al rubio hasta la puerta que los separaba de los de la clase diurna.

-sé que Ichijo me lo prohibió, pero debo decirte esto, aun a costa de mi propia vida, pero… suponiendo que ya hablaste con ella, y estoy seguro de que no te lo dijo…

-espera, ¿decirme que?

-Rima está embarazada –los ojos del joven vampiro no pudieron abrirse más de la impresión, debiendo sujetarse de su amigo para no caerse de espalda

-¿Em-ba-ra-za-da? –repitió Shiki arrastrando la voz. Aidou asintió tranquilamente, como si fuera la noticia más normal del mundo -¿de quién?

-obviamente esa criatura es tuya –reflexionó Aidou en voz alta –bien, lo admito, nunca he sido muy bueno dando noticias

-¿eso crees? –le preguntó Shiki acercándose a él con un aura asesina.

-bien, lo segundo –siguió diciendo el pelirrubio, ignorando por completo a su amigo –ya sé porque Rima te mando a volar esa vez

-no me mando a volar –aclaró el joven de cabellos color vino tratando de salvar el poco de orgullo que le quedaba luego de la afirmación de Aidou

-claro, en fin, eso fue porque Kaname la amenazó con que te mataría lenta y dolorosamente si no se quedaba a su lado

-pudo habérmelo dicho…

-otra cosa

-¿aun hay más?

-Rima necesita beber sangre para que esa criatura pueda desarrollarse, ha estado bebiendo la mía, pero creo que no es suficiente, solo sirve la sangre del que amas

-ya veo, bueno, que la hayas alimentado es malo, corremos el riesgo de que mi hijo o hija herede tu estupidez, pero aun así, gracias por todo.

-no soy estúpido –se defendió Aidou dándole la espalda.

La música de la orquesta le indicó que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, por lo que dio media vuelta y avanzó lentamente hasta le entrada de la academia, esperando que Rima no lo abandonara esta vez.

Yuuki le dio un sorbo a su copa y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, ya que el simple aroma de aquel líquido le provocaba nauseas, no se iba a arriesgar a morir envenenada. Aidou volvió a reunirse con ellos, lanzándose amenazantes miradas con Zero, con quien nunca había tenido una muy buena relación. La música llevaba ya un buen rato sonando, y Kaname ya se encontraba de pie junto al que los casaría.

-eto… ¿Dónde está María? –pregunto observando como Ichijo corría de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar a una escurridiza vampira de no más de 10 años

-Rima la mandó a llamar –le contestó la peli castaña sonriendo.

-¿a María? ¿Y para qué? –la pareja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, concentrando su atención en la eterna maratón que se encontraba participando Ichijo

-que niña con más energía –pensó Yuuki en voz alta, a lo que los otros dos asintieron en silencio.

María avanzó hasta la puerta, ya lista para hacer lo que Rima le había pedido. Dio un último suspiro y salió silenciosa, seguida de cerca por la peli naranja, quien no quitaba la mirada del suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Llego hasta la puerta que daba al patio y se detuvo en seco.

-ya es hora Rima –murmuró dándose vuelta para poder mirarla a la cara. Rima le hizo un gesto de afirmación y se acomodó el vestido

-de verdad, dile que lo siento mucho –le pidió la ojiazul saliendo primero que ella. María volvió a suspirar y se dirigió hacia donde Rima le había pedido.

Finalmente la pequeña figura de la novia se dejo ver frente a Kaname, quien sonrió de medio lado, buscando con la mirada la cabellera color vino de su primo. No estaba, los únicos que estaban eran Yuuki y Zero, quienes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a la joven avanzar directo hacia su prometido.

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy…**

**Nos vemos**


	19. comenzando de nuevo

**Bueno, vamos con el penúltimo capítulo…**

**Ya se va a acabar **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo 19**

La música cesó apenas la oven se detuvo frente a Kaname, quien le tomo la mano para besarla delicadamente.

-sabia que vendrías –le susurro al oído, provocándole escalofríos –terminaste enamorándote de mi ¿no?, de otra forma serías tú la que iría donde mi primo

-acabemos con esto…

-no puedes negar que me amas

Shiki dio un último suspiro y avanzó hacia las puertas que se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Se había acabado todo, en eso pensaba mientras daba una última mirada hacia la academia.

-¡Shiki! –gritó de pronto una joven. Se detuvo en seco al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda

-Ri-ma –murmuró dando media vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amada vampira observándolo fijamente –viniste

-por supuesto que vine

-Rima…

-¿de veras pensaste que dejaría ir al futuro padre de mis hijos? –le pregunto ella tomando el rostro del joven con ambas manos. Se colocó de puntas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios –te amo Shiki

-yo también –dijo él volviendo a besarla –pero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Kaname?

-pues, descubrí que María estaba enamorada de él, por lo que aceptó mantenerlo entretenido el tiempo necesario para que nosotros nos larguemos de aquí

-¿los 3? –la mano de Shiki acaricio levemente el vientre de la joven

-¿Quién te lo…?–dio un suspiro de resignación –Aidou -Él asintió con una sonrisa.

-pudiste decírmelo

-no me lo recrimines ahora Shiki, mejor vámonos

Mientras tanto, la boda se realizó sin ningún problema, aún cuando era María la que estaba de pie frente al altar junto a Kaname, este decidió tomarla a ella como su mujer.

Shiki subió al auto de Zero y aceleró lo más que pudo, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo que duró varios minutos. Rima iba a su lado, mirando por la ventana como dejaba atrás todo su sufrimiento para comenzar una nueva vida junto a su amado vampiro.

Al acabar la boda, María se acercó a Yuuki para despedirse, al igual como lo hizo con Zero. La peli castaña dudó antes de felicitarla, y es que, el primer plan era enamorar a Kaname, pero no tenían contemplado que quien terminaría enamorándose sería la peli plateada.

-pero, ¿Qué paso con Rima? –le pregunto Aidou acercándose a ellos.

-se fue con Shiki –le contestó María regalándole una sonrisa –él la estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia

-no me digas que ese par… -murmuró Zero sacando su arma -¡los matare si se llevaron mi auto!

-Zero, dime que tú tenías las llaves

-se las pasé a Shiki para que las cuidara –Yuuki sonrió con nerviosismo, tratando de calmar a su novio

-yo puedo llevarlos si lo desean –les dijo Ichijo, que acababa de unirse a la conversación. Zero siguió lanzando maldiciones en lo que Yuuki asentía levemente, aceptando la propuesta de su amigo

-solo espero que no seas tan malo como Aidou manejando -pensó Zero en voz alta.

-¡ya dejen de atacarme! –exigió el pelirrubio algo ofendido, haciendo reír al resto de sus amigos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para los jóvenes. Rima y Shiki se habían ido a la misma mansión en la que vivían Yuuki y Zero, por lo cual no pudieron librarse de la pelea que el peli plateado tuvo con Shiki por haberse llevado el auto sin avisar. Aun asi tenían una vida tranquila, sin mayores problemas, salvo por las nauseas de Rima y los constantes mareos de Yuuki, quien hace poco había descubierto que estaba embarazada, y ya tenía cerca de 3 meses, más de lo que tenia Rima, que acababa de cumplir los 2 meses y medio. Si, tal vez convivir con dos embarazadas los tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

2 semanas después de la boda los había visitado Aidou junto a Akatsuki y Tsukiko, aunque esta última solo lo hacía por acompañar a su hermano. Finalmente su padre había decidido realizar el compromiso entre sus dos hijos, aun cuando Aidou lloró, gritó e imploró por piedad, tuvo que aceptar que la mujer con la que compartiría la cama sería su propia hermanita menor.

-solo faltan Ichijo y tú –le comentó Shiki a Akatsuki, tratando de ignorar las falsas lágrimas de Aidou -¿Cuándo tendrán un compromiso?

-pues Akatsuki está a punto –dijo Aidou, olvidándose de su propio show –solo falta que los padres de Ruka acepten

-¡cállate! –exclamó el peli naranjo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su primo

-sería genial que Ruka y tú se casaran –dijo Yuuki provocándole un notable sonrojo al joven –por cierto, ¿Cómo esta María?

-bien, parece muy feliz con Kaname –le contestó Aidou tratando de devolverle el golpe a su primo. Finalmente se tranquilizó y se sentó junto a su ahora prometida –necesito un trago

-no tenemos Hanabusa –le informó Zero con frialdad –en esta casa hay 2 mujeres embarazadas, aun siendo vampiras, no pueden beber alcohol, confórmate con las tabletas

-no me llames Hanabusa ¬¬

-pareces niño chiquito –se burlo Rima, riendo animadamente. Aidou le dirigió una tierna mirada, sintiéndose feliz de que su amiga estuviera tan feliz –aun así, nunca te he dado las gracias Aidou

-¿Por qué?

-por apoyarme en todo momento, aun cuando estabas arriesgando tu vida

-¿para qué están los amigos?

**No me gusto mucho este capítulo, pero si lo sigo reescribiendo me va a gustar menos. Aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	20. prologo

**Y finalmente llegamos al capítulo final**

Las azules miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron nuevamente con la cámara, creando una "mágica conexión", como solía decir su representante.

-divinos, la cámara los adora –repetía una y otra vez la mujer saltando de un lado a otro tras del fotógrafo. Los jóvenes sonrieron ante la escena, acabando con la magia del momento -¡alto!

-de verdad lo sentimos –se disculparon ambos jóvenes a coro sin dejar de reír. La mujer suspiró, derrotada –es que eres muy divertida

-ya lárguense a su casa –los jóvenes se alejaron rápidamente –al menos sus padres si saben ser profesionales.

Migi e Hidari (_Migi: derecha, y Hidari: izquierda, en japonés) _eran los gemelos más conocidos en el mundo del modelaje, al igual que sus padres. Migi era una joven baja y delgada, de largas y bellas piernas, las cuales eran su mayor atributo según ella misma. De piel pálida, cabello color vino y facciones finas, muy parecidas a las de su madre, ojos azul claro y labios de un ligero tono rosa. Solía ser muy alegre y traviesa, lo cual según su padre, lo había heredado de su molesto padrino, pero de una dulzura infinita. Hidari era el mayor por 5 minutos. Mucho más alto que su hermana, de cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, aunque no exageradamente. De cabello del mismo tono que Migi y su padre, ojos azules como su madre y facciones similares a la de su gemela, aunque más viriles. Aunque en carácter era bromista, hiperactivo y amable. No eran una muy buena combinación. Eso eran los gemelos Shiki, una combinación alegre y explosiva. Aunque no podían negar que tenían un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaban.

-chicos, ¿Por qué llegaron tan temprano? –Les pregunto Yuuki al verlos correr por el jardín -¿no estaban trabajando?

-eto, la vieja nos dejo venirnos antes –contestó Migi riendo. Hidari la apoyó -¿y nuestros padres?

-están realizando una sesión en el jardín trasero

-pues vamos a verlos –sugirió Migi tomando la mano de su hermano y arrastrándolo hasta donde se estaba realizando la sesión de fotos. Rima tenía puesto un vestido floreado, decorado con collares de un tono verde, al igual que su cabello. Shiki por su parte, traía un traje de un tono azul claro, muy a juego con el de su mujer –ellos si son buenos, nosotros no les llegamos ni a los talones

-apenas tenemos 16 años Migi, ellos nos doblan en edad… obviamente son mejores que nosotros en todo lo que hacen –Shiki frunció el ceño al verlos allí –bien, creo que ya notaron nuestra presencia

-¿crees que ya saben que arruinamos nuevamente una sesión de fotos con la vieja?

-suelen saberlo todo –murmuró Hidari a modo de respuesta. Su gemela bufó con fuerza, acercándose a su madre –se veían hermosos

-¿otra vez arruinaron una sesión? –preguntó Shiki parándose tras de ella. La joven se quedó paralizada, volteando lentamente hacia su padre –eto… nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que haga tantas estupideces durante las sesiones

-ya déjalos Shiki, después de todo, el modelaje no les gusta mucho –Rima defendió nuevamente a sus hijos, como siempre lo hacía. Shiki chasqueo la lengua y entro a cambiarse –traten de no ser tan parecidos a su padrino

-¿a Aidou? Pero si no nos parecemos a él –dijo Hidari colocándose junto a su hermana

-sí, de hecho somos como una copia de nuestro padre

-se refiere a que traten de no hacer las mismas estupideces de Aidou –les aclaró Zero, que acababa de reunirse con ellos –Rima, ve a cambiarte, dentro de poco tendremos que cenar

-claro…

Minutos después comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la cena, en la cual celebraban el cumpleaños número 16 de los gemelos, aunque ellos no habían querido una gran fiesta. Los primeros en llegar fueron Aidou y Tsukiko, acompañados por sus 2 hijos, Natsuki, una hermosa vampira de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules de 15 años, la mejor amiga de Migi, y Aoi, un niño de 11 años, que era como la copia de su padre, aunque siempre era frío y molesto.

Luego fueron Akatsuki y Ruka, quienes solo tenían un hijo, Riki, de apenas 6 años. Cabello claro como su madre, y carácter muy similar a su padre, siempre se le veía jugando con fuego. Ichijo llegó solo con su hija, ya que su mujer solía ser una vampira muy ocupada, una actriz tan famosa apenas tenía tiempo para su familia. Su hija apenas había cumplido los 13 años, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos cafés claros y una personalidad muy dulce, llamada Aimi. Los últimos en llegar fueron la familia Kuran, con los herederos pura sangre, Takeshi y Ken, de 12 y 8 años respectivamente, el mayor de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un tono violeta, y el segundo de cabello plateado y ojos cafés. Ambos eran alegres y juguetones, demasiado traviesos para el gusto de sus padres.

-¿Qué esperamos para comer? –preguntó Aidou dando un enorme bostezo.

-estamos esperando a mi primo Ichiru –le contestó Hidari con un ligero tono de aburrimiento. Migi se había ido con Natsuki, y los más chicos se encontraban jugando en el cuarto de Megumi, su hermana menor, de 11 años –debe de estar por llegar

-no sé porque estudia tanto –dijo Yuuki sirviéndoles una copa de vino –es culpa de su padre, Zero, eres muy estricto con mi pequeño

-tiene 16 años Yuuki, ya no es un niño –le recordó Zero con indiferencia. Migi y Natsuki volvieron de su paseo, trayendo varias flores en sus manos. Minutos después los niños también bajaron, comenzando a jugar en el salón –no jueguen dentro de la casa

-ya déjalos Zero, los asustas –lo regañó Yuuki. Los niños los ignoraron

-¡ya llegué! –avisó un peli plateado apareciendo en la puerta. El joven era una fiel copia de su padre –lamento la tardanza

-¡Ichiru, al fin! –Exclamo Hidari acercándose a su primo –pensé que tendría que soportar la compañía de nuestros padres por toda la eternidad

-recuerda que vives bajo nuestro techo –murmuró Shiki con una voz de ultratumba que le provocó escalofríos a su hijo, quien sonrió nervioso

-eto… ¿Por qué no comemos ya que Ichiru llegó?

Todos se sentaron rápidamente, comenzando a conversar de sus vidas y trabajos, en el caso de los mayores, de fiestas y diversión en el caso de los jóvenes, y de juegos y series de televisión en el caso de los más chicos.

-16 años –dijo Akatsuki tomando una copa y fijando su mirada en los gemelos –ya están en edad de casarse, ¿no lo creen?

-no veo por qué la prisa, ese es un tema que de momento no me interesa mucho –le contestó Migi, restándole importancia al tema

-claro, eso es porque te importa más andar de besitos con Ichiru a escondidas de todos –se burló su hermano, haciendo atorarse a su primo con un trozo de carne, comenzando a toser estrepitosamente

-¡cállate imbécil! –Gritó Migi colocándose de pie, ya que su hermano estaba sentado frente a ella –yo no cuento las cosas que hacen tú con Natsuki cuando se encierran en mi cuarto, mientras todos creen que están estudiando

-¡que tú con mi hija qué! –esta vez el grito de Aidou los hizo saltar a todos. Hidari siguió insultándose con su hermana por varios minutos, revelando aun más secretos, mientras Ichiru y Natsuki planeaban donde enterrarse producto de la vergüenza que tenían al ser descubiertos por sus padres –mi niña hermosa, profanada por un sinvergüenza

-oye, cuida como te refieres a mi hijo –lo amenazó Shiki, sin perder su serenidad. Los únicos que seguían comiendo tranquilos eran Zero, Yuuki, Rima y Shiki, quienes al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a eso almuerzos tan agitados –ya estuvo bueno

-Migi, Hidari, a su cuarto –avisó Rima colocándose de pie con suma tranquilidad –ya hablaremos de esto cuando terminemos de comer

Los gemelos le hicieron caso de inmediato, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Shiki acompaño a su mujer hasta la cocina, donde la vampira cerró con llave. La abrazó por la espalda, volteándola lentamente para poder besarla con pasión. Solían hacer siempre lo mismo, para recordarse en todo momento lo mucho que se amaban. Su vida juntos era perfecta, con una familia muy alborotadora, pero feliz, que siempre le daba hermosos momentos. Mayormente los gemelos, ya que Megumi era mucho más tranquila que sus hermanos mayores, aun así, la niña también era una bendición para ellos. Siguieron besándose como si no hubiese nada más importante en ese momento, olvidando que afuera los esperaban sus amigos, incluso habían perdonado a Kaname, quien había cambiado mucho gracias a la influencia de María.

Sin duda, estaban destinados a ser felices, sin importar todas las pruebas que debieron superar para poder estar juntos, todo había tenido su recompensa.

**Bueno, eso fue "te puedo ofrecer mi amor" **

**¡Gracias por leerlo, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, espero que les haya gustado! Besos a todos **


End file.
